The Great and Murderous Trixie
by Saminat
Summary: Takes place a few months after the events of Boast Busters. Trixie is now an emotional and physical wreck, living in the Everfree Forest. She then embarks on a dark mission after recieving guidance from the last pony she thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

The Everfree Forest, it is a place where strange and mysterious magic abounds, and for the past few months, a place of sadness, despair, and general unpleasantness. It was now the home of a certain azure unicorn known only as The Great and Powerful Trixie.

"More like 'The Weak and Pathetic' Trixie" she muttered to herself.

The aforementioned unicorn had found a small clearing amidst the thick trees to set up camp. She had a ragged blanket, which she had pinned between two trees to serve as a makeshift tent, a bag full of personal belongings, and a small fire that was crackling away. Trixie shivered, and drew closer to the fire, desperately drinking in it's warmth. This pitiful encampment was actually not the first that she had. The Everfree Forest was teeming with other creatures, most of which would me more than happy to have a pony for dinner. More than once before, Trixie had awoken to find one of its denizens intruding on her camp site and had only just managed to flee. She would wait a day, retrieve her meager belongings, and then start scouting for a new shelter.

Trixie had been calling this particular site home for the past five days, but calling it home was an extremely false pretext. It actually filled her more with dread than security. Trixie tried not to notice, but whenever she looked at the twisted trees, her mind conjured faces and monsters that glared at her from the gnarled branches. If she had the choice, Trixie would've stayed back at her previous location, but she wasn't keen on sharing the cave with an angry minotaur.

Trixie let out a pained sigh and stood up. The months without proper living conditions had really taken their toll. Her once sleek body was now scrawny and matted with dirt and grime. Her once magnificent mane was now greasy, tangled, and full of knots. Her eyes were no longer filled with confidence and luster, but were empty and bloodshot, with enormous bags hanging under them.

Her malnourishment was made clear by simply taking a look at her pronounced ribs. When Trixie fled Ponyville, she had stopped at her ruined cart just long enough to retrieve her satchel and a small bag of dried fruit. By careful rationing, Trixie had managed to make it last the first month in the forest. From there she was forced to forage for whatever she could find that was edible. Many a time she spent the night with an empty belly. Even more so than that, she cried herself to sleep, moaning over aches that befell her tummy caused by poisonous berries.

Trixie walked over to her satchel, and with her magic, opened the container. From within, she pulled out a faded photograph of a beautiful cobalt mare. The pony had a young filly wrapped in her forelegs and had a tender smile on her lips. Trixie stared longingly at the photo, and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Mother, Trixie is so sorry that she couldn't keep her promise." As she spoke, several more tears coursed their way down. With a loud sniff, she tore her eyes from the precious treasure. Again she put her attention to her bag, but no picture was withdrawn; instead she pulled out an ornate dagger. It was about twelve inches long with a serrated edge and highly polished black handle. At the base of the pommel was a magnificent ruby. It wouldn't take a genius to deem this intricate tool as valuable.

However splendid the knife may have appeared, it dulled in comparison of the intentions running through the blue unicorn's mind. Admittedly, Trixie had thought of suicide many times before, but when she was about jump off the cliff, or tie the last knot on a noose, she would lose her nerve and back down. Not this time, she thought as she gazed at her reflection in mirrored steel.

Trixie laid back on the ground and took a few breaths, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Her horn started to glow, and the dagger levitated high above her and was positioned to fall upon her chest. Trixie no longer cried, instead she had closed her eyes, knowing that if she was watching the ordeal, she would surely chicken out once more. She took one last deep breath and gradually started to ease her magic off of the handle.

**STOP RIGHT THERE MISSY!**

Trixie's eyes shot open and her concentration shattered. The knife above fell, but from the sudden jolt of surprise from hearing another voice, it missed it's intended target. Instead, it slashed a wicked looking cut on her foreleg. Trixie let out a yelp of pain and she looked at the wound. As she watched, the gash changed color from pink to dark red as her blood started to trickle out. Trixie gingerly stood up and began looking around frantically, a panicked look in her eyes. There had been something vaguely familiar about the voice that had spoken, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Who is there? Trixie demands that you make yourself known this instant!"

Trixie again glared around the clearing madly. There was a frightened look on her face. Even though she had moments ago been ready to end it all, the prospect of somepony lurking about filled her body with fear. Someone had to be watching her; there was no other explanation as to what had happened. Trixie now found herself becoming angry. How dare they ruin her attempt to end her misery, and now she had a painful cut to contend with.

**Oh dear, now you've gone and cut yourself. Go get something on that before it bleeds too much!**

Trixie wheeled around, a small arc of crimson spattering the ground. Her heart was pounding somewhere in her throat, and she struggled to keep herself calm. There was that familiar voice again, but wherever she looked, she saw nothing. Trixie began to limp forward, eyes darting around. She followed to the spot of where she thought the voice had come from, but all she found was her satchel leaning against a tree.

"Trixie will ask you once more, show yourself, and she might show mercy!"

It took everything she had, but Trixie managed to keep her voice steady, even if her trembling legs told a different story. As she looked around, her eyes gradually drifted downwards. Her gaze rested upon the worn photograph. It was as though someone had flicked a switch in her mind. Trixie slowly slumped to the earth beneath her. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry. She could now place where that voice resided in her mottled mind. Trixie licked her lips, and began to speak.

"M- Mom, is that you?"

**Well of course it's your mother; I would think my own daughter of all ponies would recognize my voice!**

Trixie took a sharp intake of breath and took a few steps back. She didn't know whether she should be happy, or frightened.

**Trixie, what have I told you about walking away when I am speaking to you?**

"Yes Mother!"

Trixie rushed forward, further agitating the wound on her leg. She stopped and sat in front of the photo, purple eyes trained upon the smiling mare.

I **must say, I thought you would be happier to hear me once more Trixie.**

Trixie slowly opened her mouth and closed it again; she was still having trouble wrapping her mind around what she was hearing. Part of her firmly held that this was nothing but a half-crazed berry delusion, while the other side wanted to believe what she knew was supposed to be impossible.

"Trixie is, mother, but she-"

**TRIXIE, you know I hate it when you talk like that, so for Celestia's sake, speak like a normal pony!**

"Yes Mother, but Tri-, er, I, thought you died eight years ago from Trot Rot!"

**Why, I did my foalish daughter, but that doesn't mean I can't speak to you every now and then.**

_Uh, that's exactly what that means_, Trixie thought to herself.

**Don't talk back to me young lady!**

"But I didn't even say anything!"

**No, but you thought it.**

Trixie gaped at the realization of this. _I must be going mad._

**You're not mad my daughter, but you may become so if you don't treat that cut!**

Trixie turned her attention to her leg once more. The bleeding had indeed started to slow, but it still oozed out, melding with her coat to create a rusty purple. Her horn started to glow, and a canteen levitated towards her from next to her tent. She poured some water over her leg and felt immediate relief as the cold liquid washed away the blood and soothed the cut. Seeing it without any mess around, Trixie realized that her wound was little more than a scratch. Using magic again, she tore a fragment from her tent and began to wrap her leg, being careful to apply adequate pressure. She then gave a satisfied nod, and turned to the mare.

"There, happy now?"

**Very.**

Trixie bit her lip as she carefully thought over her next words. The initial shock of speaking to an inanimate object was still vaguely there, but her mind seemed willing to cooperate, so that was at least something.

"I don't want to seem rude, but could you explain how it is that I can even speak to you?"

**Well, you see my dear Trixie, the forest you call home is full of magic, and it has allowed me to gain strength, enough to actually speak to you.**

"But how, where have you been this whole time, and what kind of magic are you speaking of?"

**Well, take a close look at that knife, the ruby in particular.**

Trixie did as she was told, and examined the dagger. Her eyes slid from the red stained edge, to the gem in question. She let out an audible gasp as she realized it had become dull and a hairline crack ran through it.

"B-But I've always taken care of the knife, how could this have happened?"

**Relax my daughter; it is of no fault to you. That was no ordinary stone; it was a necro-ruby. When I passed away, it sealed part of my spirit within its lattice. Once I had grown strong enough, I left the ruby and merged with your consciousness, but the strain destroyed the gem. As for the type of magic, it perplexes me; I do not know what, other than it must have been very strong to bring it to pass in only a few months.**

Trixie let this new revelation hit her, and she began to digest the information. Again, a single thought floated into her head.

"Why did you stop me Mother? I have nothing else to live for, no purpose in life."

**Are you telling me that you've forgotten your promise?**

"No no no! Trixie would never forget that promise! She has tried her best ever since that day to become famous!"

**Well obviously you haven't tried hard enough, I am here to help you; and what did I say about the way you speak?**

"Sorry Mom, but what do you mean?"

**I can clearly remember the day that you promised to achieve fame at my death bed. You have tried your best sweetie, and I don't want to see you continue chasing a fruitless cause. What I mean, is that it's time to give up on becoming famous, and work on infamy.**

"What do you mean by that Mother?"

**It is time to pursue a different line of work, revenge, in the sweetest way imaginable.**

Trixie gulped, she wasn't sure that she liked where this was headed.

"And… and what did you have in mind Mother?"

**Think about it dear Trixie, there hasn't been a murder in Equestria in over a thousand years. Any kind of death would send shockwaves rippling throughout the kingdom. You would, without a doubt, go down in history. So what better than to kill the elements of harmony?**

"What? I am no murderer Mother! How could you even suggest that?"

**Oh, you and I both know that isn't true. Why, just last night you had a dream of slicing Twilight Sparkle open and strangling her with her own intestines. What kind of innocent pony would dream something like that?**

Trixie's eyes widened as she was trapped. It was true that she had fantasies like that often, but they were nothing more than dreams, destined to give her a small amount of comfort and nothing else. Trixie just continued staring at the malevolent mare in the picture before her.

"E-even if I wanted to, I wouldn't even get away with it."

**Oh my sweet daughter, that is the beauty of it all; you will. With no actual crime occurring in the land, there has never been a need for detectives or police. You will slip in, deliver the blows, and leave, reveling in the confusion and misery!**

Trixie was in deep thought, the more she pondered it, the more sense it made.

"I don't know, you make an extremely good point, but I don't think I can do it in good conscience."

**I knew you would say something pathetic like that. Think back to three months ago, to the reason that you took residence in this forest.**

Trixie stopped and replayed the events in her head. There had been success, oh had there been. Then she fast forwarded to the giant astral bear and to the cursed purple pony that had shown her up. Tears once again grew in the corners of her eyes, and she clenched her teeth.

"It was that horrible Twilight Sparkle! For the first time, a town had acknowledged my greatness! Then that awful unicorn embarrassed me in front of the entire town, and forced me to leave without a proper home!"

**Exactly my sweet daughter! Take your vengeance by taking everything they hold dear. They took your life away, now it is time you returned the favor!**

An evil grin started to spread across Trixie's muzzle. The seeds had been sewn within her heart, and she was positively eager to begin her dark mission.

**Hold on Trixie, you cant go rushing into Ponyville, hacking away at the first sign of life. You really would be caught. For now my daughter, rest, for we have much planning to do in the next few days.**

Trixie nodded her head, and placed the photograph back in her bag. With her treasure secure, she turned and limped towards her makeshift tent. She crawled in and made herself as comfortable as was possible. For the first time in months, even before the Ponyville fiasco, Trixie fell asleep with a smile on her face.

…

Note from dah future!

I thought it would be nice to add an author's note here finally. Greetings all you fine pony folk, Sam here just hoping you will like my story. I figured here would be the best place to tell you all about my inspiration for this one. As I first began this, I had just finished reading "The Count of Monte Cristo" by Alexander Dumbass… err, Dumas. I absolutely loved the book, and it got me in the mindset to write my own fanfic of revenge; who better than Trixie? Mind, it'll be a whole lot bloodier and descriptive, but I hope you'll find it entertaining. For those who read the first chapter, but don't want to continue, I respect your choices… but you're missing out friends! So here is the perfect place to write a review or a comment; they normally make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! If you want, you can even voice your distaste; I take the good with the bad, but sugar tastes a whole lot better than lemons… unless it is romantic lemony goodness:}

Ta ta for now


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: The chapters starting from here are gonna be pretty graphic, so watch out you fine Pony folk!

In the coming days, Trixie found herself gaining confidence. Having somepony to talk to really helped, even though that certain mare existed in her conscience. Her spirit was still only a fraction of what it used to be, but you had to start somewhere.

Sadly, the same couldn't be said about her fitness. While her mentality was slowly reforming, her body continued to dwindle. Trixie had regained just enough of her pride to again become picky about what she ate. She all but refused to eat anything that wasn't cooked; seeing as the forest was lacking its usual catering service, she was out of luck.

Trixie's nutrition wasn't her only problem either. Having no proper first aid, and using a soiled scrap of cloth as a bandage, the cut on her leg had begun to fester. On the day after she received her gash, it had swollen and turned an inflamed red. The day after that, a sickly lime green with yellowish puss oozing out. By the third day, Trixie could no longer feel her hoof. If she didn't do something, she wouldn't last another day to discover a new symptom.

"Mother, I can't feel my leg anymore! What do I do?"

**Must I think of everything my oh so incompetent daughter? You need to relieve some of the pressure; luckily that knife of yours is still good for something.**

As she put two and two together, Trixie's eyes widened, and a bead of sweat formed on her forehead.

"B- but that's gonna hurt!"

**Let me fill you in on some things my dear Trixie. One, if you don't do this, you will die; two, this is nothing compared to what you'll be doing later to other ponies. Now pick up the knife, and be a big filly.**

Trixie gave a defeated sigh and unraveled the stinking fabric off of her leg. She immediately cringed when she saw that it now had adopted a faint purplish tinge. She then took hold of her knife with magic, and angled it towards the discolored flesh. Trixie took a deep breath and braced herself as she made the incision.

What startled Trixie most was not the lack of pain, but how easily the blade cut through her skin; like a knife through apple butter. She pulled out the knife and set it aside, noting the slimy sheen. Trixie then stopped and took a few steadying breaths.

"Wow, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!"

**Oh you're not done yet my daughter, you still need to drain the fluids.**

Eyes twitching slightly, Trixie looked at the leaking wound with the new task in mind. _Alright, no problem; nice and fast, like a Sadle-Aide._

**Precisely.**

Trixie leaned against a tree to provide counter pressure, and brought her other fore-hoof up. Licking her chapped lips, she brought her hoof back, and thrust it into the infection. Trixie let out a terrible scream as an enormous flash of white hot pain washed over her. Her eyes remained open the entire time, and through the tears, she watched the most horrible sight she had ever encountered. The skin around the mountain of flesh cracked and split open; from within, a thick frothy paste of puss erupted. The brown of the tree bark was instantly stained a greenish yellow, and small chunks gradually started to slide down. While most of the girth was on the tree, the more fluid of the gunk just flowed down her leg. Despite it all, Trixie kept her hoof pressed into the mess, teeth grinding almost to the point of breaking.

As the flow of puss finally slowed to a red tinged dribble, Trixie staggered backwards, and fell onto her side, gasping for breath, her leg sending fresh waves of throbbing pain. What happened next is she caught a whiff of the foul poison that lay in a foamy puddle next to her; like spoiling milk. Trixie took a shuddering breath, and vomited up the pitiful meal she had eaten earlier, further adding a brown slush to the stagnant pool. She continued heaving until all that came out was bitter bile. Then, drenched in sweat and a face covered in mucus, Trixie started to crawl away.

**It's alright baby, it's all over; mommy is so proud of you...**

But Trixie didn't comprehend her mother's words. The exhaustion that had enveloped her mind finally won over, and she passed out where she lay, sinking into delirium.

...

Trixie woke up to find herself lying in a small room. As she lifted her head, the first thing she noticed was the wallpaper. It was a deep red with branches of some unknown tree extending from the floor to the ceiling. The thin twigs were in full bloom, resplendent with green leaves and white blossoms. It seemed the rest of the room shared the same color scheme; there was a large burgundy bookcase filled with old tomes, standing next to a white door with white trimmings. Trixie looked down to see an argyle rug of the same colors. The entire room felt cozy, and Trixie felt utterly at peace.

"Uuuugggh..."

The cozy feeling was officially gone. Trixie turned her head slowly to look over her shoulder. Behind her was a large bed; there was a mare tucked under a white comforter. With a twinge of unease, she noticed that the mare was a sickly pale blue, and looked like death himself.

Something was very wrong here. Trixie felt as though she should know the mysterious mare, but try as she might, her mind just drew up blanks.

Trixie stood up, further noticing with great surprise that not only did her leg no longer hurt, but that the infection was gone completely. Something was indeed very off here; the room now had adopted an uncomfortable nostalgia. She continued to survey the room, hoping to find some indication of where she was exactly. There was a window where she could some sort of large sprawling school. Her eyes stopped on a bedside table. Apart from a glass of water, there stood a picture frame, but from where Trixie stood, she couldn't make out what was on it.

She began to make her way to it, but for every step Trixie made, the table seemed to get further and further away. She picked up her pace, going to a steady trot, then an outright gallop. The room began to twist and distort, and with horror, Trixie noticed the walls were no longer just red, but were dripping blood. The mare had sat up in bed and was now facing Trixie directly. Where eyes should have been, there was only dark bloody sockets. Her mouth split into a grin, which showed rotten black teeth and large squirming maggots. The floor opened into black, and Trixie plummeted into darkness.

...

Trixie's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly took in where she was. She was back in the clearing; judging by the light shining down, it was about mid-morning. Trixie blinked the sleep from her eyes, and attempted to stand up. With a small yelp, she fell back onto her side. With an air of frustration, she noted the infection was still there, and apparently regaining its strength.

"Mother, are you still with me?"

**Oh finally, you had me worried. You had passed out for an entire day my dear daughter. You sounded like you were having a pretty bad dream.**

"What are you talking about; I thought you could read my mind and watch my dreams?"

**I thought I could, but your mind seems to shield itself with anything regarding it. Care to tell me what it was about?**

"I don't know, it's hard to remember all the details. All I know is that there was a lot of red."

**Hmm, well when you're ready to tell me, I'm here for you.**

Again, Trixie tried getting up; again she fell onto her side. Cursing under her breath, she thought for a moment of what to do. Her horn began glowing, and a branch was snapped off a tree and further snapped again. Using a bit of rope from her bag, Trixie fashioned a splint that would hopefully strengthen her leg. With some difficulty, and a few choice curses, she managed to stand up. The first thing she did after becoming mobile again was tie a new bandage. As she tightened it, a bit of puss leaked out, and dampened the cloth.

"I knew it would be painful, but I never expected it to be that crippling."

**It may sound harsh, but I am glad you experienced it. To fully deal out death, you must first have an understanding of pain.**

"Believe me, I understand that now! I however don't want to do it again."

**Ahh, here is your first chance, pay close attention to your food!**

Trixie turned around and immediately felt that familiar rage return. Sitting with his back to her, was a fat squirrel, gorging himself on what little food she had. Trixie snorted and kicked at the earth, _not on my watch you little snot!_

The rodent suddenly halted, halfway through eating a nut. With a surprised squeak, he was lifted into the air by the glowing energy that surrounded him. The squirrel was brought in front of Trixie's maddened face, and seeing the malice in those purple eyes, he began to struggle with all his fat squirrely might.

"What should I do Mother," asked Trixie in a low voice.

**Well my daughter, take justice on that filthy vermin. An eye for an eye!**

Trixie thought for a moment and then brought up her knife. With a quick swipe, the razor edge passed cleanly through the squirrel's neck, decapitating him. The body twitched on reflexes, and then grew still; he did not suffer. Trixie gave a satisfied nod, and released her magic. The headless squirrel dropped to the ground, and a small scarlet pool slowly formed.

**No no no my naive daughter, you need to make them suffer!**

"But, I don't want to cause any suffering, Justice was served."

**Justice won't be fulfilled until they feel it! No matter, it was your first kill, there are still plenty of opportunities before you take out those dreaded ponies.**

...

As the day went on, Trixie thought it best to find food. After scarfing down the pitiful remains that the squirrel had left, she hobbled out into the forest. As she searched, Trixie began noticing the familiar pressure building in her leg, spreading it's poison. However distracting the numbing in her leg was, she did manage to find the mother-load of all raspberry bushes. Trixie's pride had no objections, and she greedily stuffed her face, staining her lips. After drinking from a cold stream nearby, she let out a belch of satisfaction, and made her way back to the clearing.

By the time she arrived, Celestia had already begun lowering the sun, coloring the sky a rosy pink. Making her way through the demonic trees, her splint finally chose to give out. Her hoof made contact with the ground, the pressure made contact with the infection, and Trixie went down, screaming in agony. Through the haze of pain, she saw her tent just a few feet away. Mustering all she had, she began crawling, leaving a thin trail of infected blood.

**This is not good; the infection has spread faster than I thought. You are going to have to lance it again my daughter.**

Trixie halted in her movements, and decided the ground where she lay was good enough. She gave the infection a look of deep disgust, and couldn't help but notice the dried crust on the tree; she shuddered from the memory.

"No Mother, not again."

**If you do not, you will not live to see the next day.**

"I don't care! I'd rather die than go through that pain again!"

**Trixie, I will not allow you to give up so easily! You know I hate seeing you in pain, but there is no other way. Be a good filly; pick up the knife and... what was that?**

Looking up, Trixie noticed what her mother was referring to. Just barely seen through the dense trees, was a hooded figure, staring at her with glowing yellow eyes. As their visions met, Trixie was struck with sudden fear. She began trying to back away, but all she managed to do, was send another jolt through her leg, even worse than before.

With the added pain building on the fear, Trixie was fading fast. She gave up and accepted her fate, staring her death in the face. As the figure reached her, she fell into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Light was shining through a window, bathing the room with warmth. Trixie found herself lying on a familiar checkered rug. The sunshine radiated off the walls, as though to fill all it's inhabitants with life. But for someone who had seen those same walls dripping blood, it was hard to appreciate.

Trixie stood up, once again noticing that her leg wasn't afflicted. A shudder ran through her body as she remembered the last time she was there. From her limited perspective, all she could see was the bookcase and the white door. She refused to look behind her, knowing that all she'd see would be the grim specter that had plagued her previous dream. Trixie scrunched her eyes closed and thought desperately 'Wake up,' but when she opened her eyes, she was met with the solid white door.

_Looks like I'm stuck here_, she thought, letting out a sigh.

Figuring there was nothing better to do, she clopped up to the door. She reached her hoof out and tried the brass handle; nothing, it wouldn't budge. Frowning, Trixie enveloped it with her magic and gave it a good tug. It seemed that the handle was all but openable, and she might as well be asking it to tap dance.

The only options she had now were to find out more about the morbid mare, or sit there staring at the door, which was as boring as watching cupcakes bake. It was a tough decision, but she decided to just get it over with.

Taking a few courage pills, Trixie slowly turned around. The faded mare was under the comforter still, mouth closed and creepiness under lock and key. Her chest was laboriously rising and falling under the blanket. Taking tentative steps, Trixie began walking towards the bed. No holes were opening up, and reality wasn't being distorted; so far so good.

She was now close enough to the ancient mare that she could make out each individual wrinkle. Despite how sick she was, Trixie couldn't help but smile at how strangely peaceful she looked. Well, having intact eyeballs can tend to do that...

The mare drew in another breath, smacked her lips, and rolled in bed to show her back to Trixie. She now turned her attention to the picture frame. Strangely, the photo was face down. Again, her horn began to glow, and the frame was covered in ice blue. To her steadily growing annoyment, it too stayed glued to the table.

"What good is being a Unicorn if I can't even use magic?"

The door burst open behind her. Her eyes widened, and her ears perked. Whatever ghoul that had just entered, Trixie had no desire to find out what it was. But as a set of hooves began to make their way to her, curiosity got the better of her. Standing right next to her was-

...

Something green and slimy dripped onto Trixie's snout, and she blinked awake. Once again she was denied knowledge of her tormentors. She sat up, and a leopard skin blanket fell off. She merely sat in a strange bed and absorbed the fact that she was indeed awake and in someone's house. The green slime suddenly began to tingle and burn. Eyes watering, Trixie quickly wiped her face on the animal pelt. She looked up to see a leaking purple bottle, hung above her by a string. She shuffled along the bed to escape the strange substance.

Now that she was out of the line of fire, Trixie began gazing around the strange room. All she could remember was a set of glowing eyes, so she was keen to find out about who had taken her. There were shelves filled with bottles of varying shapes, sizes, and colors. More ropes descended from the ceiling all along the room to hold more bottles and several dried herbs. Set into the wall across from her was a table with large tomes and alchemical apparatus strewn about.

"Where am I Mother?"

**Well, judging by the dense growth outside the window, I'd say we are in a hut somewhere in the Everfree Forest.**

Trixie looked out a small pane next to the bed, and sure enough, long tendrils and ferns could be seen. This was definitely not her little clearing; the million bit question was, how in the hay did she get there.

Trixie was just considering getting up, when the door swung open, creaking ominously. In walked the mysterious cloaked figure. Searching around frantically, she found there was no exit apart from the lone door, so she just cowered back into the blanket, whimpering softly. Those trees back at her home were just in her imagination; this yellow eyed equine monster was real.

The creature made its way across the room, pausing for a moment to sniff at a large boiling kettle in the center, then proceeding towards 'The Scared and Trembling Trixie'. Despite the light filtering through the windows, the figure's face remained shrouded in shadow; those glowing eyes were still visible however.

Trixie felt that if she wasn't mangled by the being, her rapidly approaching heart attack would do the job for it. When a gray hoof was raised towards the hood, her heart rate was doubled. The hood was pulled back, and a hideous face loomed out. Trixie's mind went blank, her muscles tensed, and for the third time in the past few days, she passed out.

...

A faint aroma of ginger was picked up by an azure nose. An invisible eye locked on the source, and magic pulsed out of the horn of Trixie. Eyes still closed, a steaming cup levitated towards a pair of blue lips, and was sipped greedily. Trixie sighed, as the warm lemon ginger filled her tummy. _By Celestia, it's been ages since I had something other than pine needle tea!_ In another second, the cup was empty.

"It seems my guest is finally awake, although now more tea I must make."

The warmth drained out of Trixie, and she opened her eyes to see a set of turquoise ones in front of her. With a sharp intake of breath, she bunched away from the stare of the strange pony.

"Wh- who are you, and what do you want from Trixie?" In the heat of the moment, her speech had instantly reverted back to normal.

**And you were making such good progress too...**

To her amazement, the striped equine smiled and said, "And ponies think I talk funny, do you always talk in third-pony? Zecora is what you can call me; I take it your name is Trixie?"

**Nifty! If you still did show-business, the two of you would make it big.**

"Quiet Mother, not right now."

**Fine, but I'm giving you an attitude adjustment later for speaking to me like that.**

Zecora cocked her head slightly. "Besides you and me, there is no other, why is it you call me mother?"

"Nothing, Trixie didn't mean anything by it." _Better just keep our conversation to my thoughts._

**Agreed.**

Trixie let out a mental sigh, and focused back on the matter at hoof. "That is correct, this one is called Trixie, but what happened to that hideous monster?"

Zecora let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. "I thought I was done explaining it, if only for every time I explained had a bit. It was me in a mask that turned you to jello, back from my homeland, I was just saying hello."

With that, Zecora glanced at a section of wall. Trixie looked and saw the mask in question. Seeing it now, without the taint of fear, made it hard to imagine how she had thought it was real; the yellow eyes were still a mystery though.

"Ok, Trixie understands, but why did you bring her here?"

Zecora clucked her tongue in mild annoyance. "Maybe you should make a better inspection, focus your gaze upon your 'infection'."

Trixie looked, and was shocked, neigh, flabbergasted at what she saw. The mountain of poison had shrunk more than half of its size. It had lost its various shades and was now just an irritated vermilion. In fact, the reddest thing on it was a strange scarlet pulp in the center of the crater.

"By Celestia, you saved Trixie's life! She is forever in your debt; how did you manage such a feat?"

Zecora chuckled, "If only more thoroughly you did comb, the answer was growing right in your home." With that, the zebra nodded towards a bundle of flowers on the work bench.

Trixie could have kicked herself. She had seen those flowers growing throughout her clearing. They looked and smelt delicious, but upon chomping on one, they were extremely vile. Even if they were not good to eat, at least they were nice to look at; Trixie had even pitched her tent next to a particularly dense patch for that sole purpose.

Zecora turned away for a moment and brought a bowl of the strange liquid that had been bubbling in the cauldron. "Here, this will fill you up; you look like a starved pup."

Trixie levitated the bowl towards her and tasted the contents. Immediate bliss hit her taste buds, and her eyes closed as she drank the sweet and thick stew; she finished it faster than the tea.

"That was delicious! What was it, if you don't mind Trixie asking?"

"It was a blend of vegetables and was quite simple. If you want, you may eat your fill."

After licking her lips from the third helping, Trixie began to speak. "You really have a knack for cooking. All Trixie has is a few dried pieces of…" Sudden realization made her eyes widen in shock."Trixie's belongings! Her rope, her food, her, her knife!"

"Relax Trixie my dear; I have your possessions right here." With that, Zecora's head disappeared in front of the bed. She resurfaced with the bag clenched in her teeth.

Trixies whole face lit up, and she snatched the satchel, hugging it to her body. She would have squeezed it, but a sharp prick poked her tummy and she dropped the bag in bewilderment. Sticking through a small hole was the tip of her knife. A small bead of blood welled out, and Trixie flushed a magnificent fuchsia through her coat. Where the zebra had chuckled before, she now burst out laughing.

"Oops, Trixie got a little bit too excited; she really is thankful to you!"

Zecora stopped laughing at those words. She now took on a more serious tone.

"It has been a long time since I received thanks, not since I stopped the poison joke's pranks..."

"What do you mean?"

She now adopted a somber expression, and for a second, Trixie was sure she was about to cry.

"It is those darn ponyfolk, they make me so hopping mad I could croak! I perform countless deeds and supply them with aid, yet still they shun my stripes and are afraid."

"Trixie doesn't understand, how could anypony be mean to someone so generous and kind?"

"I ask myself that every day, but it is the truth, I am sad to say. They always manage to make me frown; they even kicked me out of town!"

Trixie felt touched; she knew first hoof the effects of torment. Heck, she still had trouble forgetting grade school. Whenever she was heckled by neighsayers, she at least had a few straggling fans to cheer her up; this zebra had nopony. Never had she felt as emotional towards another equine as she did now.

"Trixie is extremely sorry for all that has befallen you. She also was treated unfairly by those horrid ponies; they destroyed her whole life."

"I heard of that which happened months ago there, but leaving you with no proper shelter, how could they dare!"

Zecora stamped her hooves and let out a frustrated grunt and busied herself with the soup.

Trixie had to strain her hearing, but she could have sworn that she heard the Zebra rhyme about death under her breath.

_She sympathizes with me, she doesn't make fun of my speech, and she even likes me! I feel like I could trust her with anything, hay, she already saved my life!_

**No.**

_But I didn't ask you yet!_

**If she doesn't take to it, she could hurt you!**

_Don't worry Mother, if it does come to that, then... then I'll use the knife._

**I worry about you my dear Trixie. Just be cautious.**

Trixie summed up her strength and hailed the zebra's attention "Zecora, have you ever heard of something called murder?"

...

Hey everypony, sorry it took so long to upload the next part, I was torn between two possible ways to take it. I was originally going to make Trixie kill Zecora, but I saw potential in developing her more than just a killer and more pony than monster. If people want, I can write once I finish the story. Also, sorry about the lack of blood. Don't worry, if not in the next chapter, I can promise some gore in the one after. I'm not gonna tell you guys to favorite or follow me, or whatever, but if you want, leave a comment; they really make feel warm and fuzzy to know what people think!

Ta ta for now!


	4. Chapter 4

"Zecora, have you ever heard of something called murder?"

The zebra froze where she stood and went rigid, even her mane stood up straighter than usual. For an entire minute, all that could be heard was the steady fire snapping under the soup pot.

By the time a second minute passed, Trixie could no longer bare the silence. She cleared her throat to help break the tension. "Trixie didn't mean anything by it, she just... was curious."

Zecora turned around and fixed the pony with an even more intense look than before. "Yes, it exists back in my homeland, so much that the blood flows like rivers in the sand. This is a very serious thing in a land so pure, in order to do this, you must be absolutely sure."

Subconsciously, Trixie had taken her knife and placed it in a fold of the blanket. She felt extremely uncomfortable, and a lump was rising in her throat.

"Trixie was just thinking, we both hate them... and they are awful ponies; she would be doing Equestria a favor."

Zecora glanced down, and appeared to be thinking things over."It is true that they have given you reasons to brood, but try thinking things again when you are in a better mood. Revenge has a bitter sweet taste, so please do not take haste. Trust me about what I say, take some time to cool off, okay?" Then, to avoid an awkward silence, she turned her attention to a mortar and pestle on her desk.

**There, now is your perfect chance to strike.**

Trixie raised the knife out of the bed and it glided silently into position. She paused and her heart rate quickened. Her lips started to tremble and tears began running down her cheeks. Zecora meanwhile hadn't noticed the impending danger, and obliviously was grinding herbs.

**Why do you hesitate? Her carotid is there just begging to be torn into.**

_I... I can't do it Mother. She is so special and kind, not like the others._

**You said that if she didn't agree, that you would take care of things. Are you breaking your promise my dear Trixie?**

_Yes, no... I don't know! All I want is to give her words a chance. _With that said, or in this case thought, Trixie lowered the knife back into her satchel.

**Trixie, as your mother, I strongly advise you against this. She is a strong liability to your quest.**

_I know Mother, but she deserves a chance._

Zecora turned around, leaving the ground poultice on the table. She had carefully thought out what to say next while ravaging the plants, but the sight of tears running down Trixie's face made her mind draw a blank.

"Trixie my dear, why do you cry, is there maybe something in your eye?"

Trixie sniffed and wiped the tears away with a hoof. "Nothing, everything is fine with Trixie!" She tried injecting her voice with confidence, but still it trembled with every syllable.

The zebra smiled, and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. "It is all going to be fine, you just need to give it some time. Soon there shall be nothing to fear, until then, you are more than welcome to stay here."

Trixie's face broke into an enormous grin, and the waterworks burst in full flood. With an extremely awkward movement, due to her still stiff leg, she lurched off the bed and wrapped Zecora in a hug.

To her surprise, Zecora returned the unicorn's hug with a gentle tenderness.

Trixie let out a sigh of happiness, and when she tried pulling back, she found that her tangled mane had become entwined in the golden loops around the zebra's neck. She began to laugh, and soon after, Zecora was infected and began laughing as well.

_It's been a long time since I laughed..._

...

The following weeks showed an incredible increase in Trixie's wellbeing. If talking to a phantom pony had saved her from the brink of despair, having a living breathing companion did wonders to her psyche.

For the first few days, she was admittedly reluctant to show too much feeling, but after a while, she began striking up conversations with Zecora every chance she got. The zebra told fantastical tales of adventure and romances from her native land; Trixie would never miss a word. She told of marauding sand bandits, pony princesses in peril, and dashing heroes.

Of course, these sessions weren't always about tall tales. Zecora had begun teaching the other equine about various plants that grew within the forest. She showed her what was good to eat, what soothed frayed nerves, and what was dangerous to consume, though Trixie had a lot of tummy aches to know a little about those.

Zecora continued applying the red pulp to her leg, and after the fourth day, the infection finally cleared up. Trixie still had to walk with difficulty, as the muscles had been eaten away partially, but at least she no longer felt agony by walking on it. Once she was able to walk unassisted, she moved out of Zecora's bed and onto the spare cot that the zebra had been using until then. No matter what she said, Trixie insisted on using the cot.

Now that Trixie had nothing to fear about wondering if she would wake up safely the next day, or about how she would find food, she turned her attention back to her looks. For a good solid hour, she ran a nice maple brush along her pelt until it was smooth and soft. She spent twice as long as that with her mane and tail. What had days ago resembled an actual rat's nest, she even once found a mouse napping on her head, was now her usual silky light blue waves of beauty.

Trixie's hot meal catering was at last reestablished through the expertise of Zecora's cooking. Each day was a new culinary experience. One day she had some nice fried grass with alfalfa and lavender mixed in; the grass was imported from town, as the stuff that grew in the forest was tough and inedible. Another day they had a nice daisy pâté with a tangy sauce she cooked up. It wasn't long until Trixie was past healthy, and began to look a little too much so.

Since she had no money, she wasn't able to repay Zecora, but she did do her best to help with her work. Trixie helped in various ways. Using her magic to forcefully extract moisture from herbs that needed to be dry, using her keen showpony senses to separate different types of berries, and generally lending a hoof, were just a few ways she helped.

Trixies dreams were still plagued, unfortunately, though. It seemed that almost every other night she would wake up, lying in a pool of sweat, terrible thoughts still running through her head. Some nights they involved the maggoty mare in the red room, but worse still, they would sometimes involve Zecora being brutally hacked to pieces. Those were the nights that she awoke bawling, refusing to open her eyes if only to find that her dream had come true.

During the time she stayed, Zecora had many visitors come to ask for several different concoctions. Whenever this happened, Trixie would normally shy away and busy herself with another task. They paid her for cures to saddle sores, the trots, ponyric hemophelia, and simple indigestion; chronic sugar overdoses were apparently common. One such pony was a wall-eyed gray pegasus, she had come to pick up a salve to help her vision.

What Trixie noticed from all of them, is that none of them made eye contact with Zecora except for when absolutely necessary. Even the sight-impaired pony, who introduced herself as Derpy, seemed to slide her eyes every direction but at the zebra. When asked why, Zecora only responded saying that they trusted a zebra only a little more than they did hospitals.

Indeed, Trixie was truly happy, but like all good things, they don't last forever.

...

"Ok, remind Trixie what she is looking for again," said the azure unicorn.

Zecora rolled her eyes. "Wild tulips are what you seek; we will need many for this week."

"Ok, those are the orange ones, correct?"

Zecora merely nodded and continued mixing herbs.

**It's a shame; I was looking forward to hearing her rhyme something with orange.**

Trixie did a mental facehoof and collected the zebra's saddle bags. With a final goodbye, she strolled out of the house and into the forest. She no longer was frightened of the scenery, rather, she felt strong and brave.

**It's nice to see you recovering my dear daughter.**

Now that there was no one around, she answered with verbal speech. "Trixie doesn't see how you can, what with no body and all."

**And there is that awful third-pony again!**

...

As Trixie disappeared into the brush, there came a small speck on the horizon, gradually increasing in size. Seconds later, the unmistakable trail of Rainbow Dash was seen following the weather pony. As usual, the speed obsessed pegasus was coming in too hot. She hit the ground with a mighty thud and skidded a few feet, coming to rest in a crumpled heap of cyan feathers.

Zecora, who had witnessed this rather amusing spectacle through a window, opened her door to see what was up, or in this case, down. "If it isn't miss Rainbow Dash, I must say, that was one spectacular crash."

Rainbow Dash was up in an instant, several loose feathers falling out as she stood. "Crash, who said anything about crashing? That was just part of my new routine for the Wonderbolts, the... uh, Grand Ground Grab... yeah, that's what it was!" She stuck an arrogant pose, but with the disheveled mane, she just looked laughable.

"Whatever you say; now, what brings you my way?" The entire time she spoke, it was with an irritated tone. She always hated conversing with the pegasus; she was brash, overconfident, and always was slacking off with her head in the clouds, literally.

"Nothing really, I was just hoping you had something that might, oh, I don't know, increase my speed?" She emphasized these last words with a sideways glance and grin.

Zecora was stunned. She had been expecting a request for some medicine to sooth sore muscles or even some poison joke to prank Applejack with again; this was completely unexpected. She just stared at Rainbow Dash in bewilderment.

The pegasus shifted her wings and pressed the dirt beneath her. "Well, do you have anything, like, strawoids?"

Zecora shook her head to clear her thoughts. "You are asking me for drugs, what has gotten into your brain, bugs?"

"Hey, don't call me stupid! I need something that can help me go faster; I've only ever been able to do a Sonic Rainboom twice before. How do you expect me to get in with the Wonderbolts if I can't pull it off without breaking a sweat?"

The initial shock had worn off now, and Zecora had a dull fury in her voice. "You had best leave from this spot, before the last of my nerves get shot! I expected better from you, I wish you will learn; fly away from my house, and never return!" And with that, she walked into her house and slammed the door.

Rainbow Dash stood rooted to the spot. Nopony had ever spoken to her like that, not since her days at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. Hay, that was the reason why she had dropped out; well, that and the crappy food. She blinked twice, drew a deep breath, and barged into the tree house.

...

Trixie had been gone for about half an hour. She glanced back at the bags on either side, and smiled proudly at all the flower's she had gathered. Each bag had several dozen bright orange flowers attached to green vivid stems. Upon further examination, it should be noted that there was also a small bouquet of bright violets. Trixie had come across a patch of them and decided that they would make a nice gift.

**My my my, I had no idea you felt that way about her, my daughter!**

Trixie, who had been staring off with a grin on her face, flushed a brilliant crimson through her coat. "Trixie, er, I, should hardly have to tell you that that is none of your business!"

**Relax my dear Trixie, I do not judge you; as long as she doesn't get in the way, I could care less.**

The unicorn shook her head and continued walking. So what if she found her enticing; just because she was a pony and Zecora was a zebra didn't mean anything. She just found her so... exotic. Sure it might appear strange, almost as much as a dragon dating a pony; now that would be the day.

As she walked, Trixie gradually began recognizing her surroundings, and sure enough, the top of Zecora's house came into view. However, when she came close enough to see the rest of the hut, she noticed that the door was open.

Trixie heard someone coming and she hid in a nearby bush. The leaves had just finished settling when she saw a rainbow maned pegasus come out. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of one of the ponies she so deeply hated, but when Trixie noticed the scarlet on her hooves, her heart stopped in her chest.

Rainbow Dash, who looked very uncomfortable, glanced around a few times as though she were harboring some secret. Satisfied that there was nopony watching her, she unruffled her feathers, and began wiping the red residue off her hooves. Trixie, who had been watching with steadily growing horror, felt reality sink back in; that was blood. Just as she was about to confront the pony, Rainbow Dash decided that she was clean enough, and took off into the sky back towards Ponyville leaving her usual brightly colored mark.

Heart thumping madly, Trixie tore out of the bush, hardly noticing that the jagged leaves tugged at her pelt and gave her several scratches. She paused to see the bloody skids on the ground, but only briefly; if she had stayed longer, she would have noticed small bits of black and white fur.

She came into the house, and felt her stomach dissolve. The entire house was in shambles. Books lay everywhere with loose pages and bent spines. Bottles were smashed, their contents spilling onto the floor. The herbs, that they had spent so long drying and organizing, were jumbled and covered in dirt. Zecora's prized welcome mask was smashed, and splinters of wood were all that remained of the once fine display of craftponyship.

What caught Trixie's attention first were not the destroyed artifacts, not the upturned supply baskets, but the small pile of bloody fur that was the unconscious form of Zecora. She rushed to her side, and immediately began gagging. The zebra was in terrible shape. One hind leg was bent out of place, it looked as though it was dislocated, and the other was broken with a jagged sliver poking out from her skin. Her intelligent features were masked by swollen and bruised lumps, and Trixie was afraid that her jaw might be broken also. Her once spiky mane was half torn off, while all that remained was sticking to the side of her head with slowly coagulating fluids. And the blood, there was so much blood that she looked like some sort of red striped zebra.

Trixie took all this in, and after a few seconds of shocked silence, she drew a sharp breath in, and screamed to the heavens and all that might hear her.

…

Hey everypony, I know I said last time that I would try and upload this sooner, but dang, Zecora is hard to write for. I did however put a bit of graphic goodness at the end, so that's at least something. Yes yes, I like shipping, and thought it would be interesting to toss that element in there, but I promise there will be more killing than kissing. I just hope you guys don't hate me for it… oh, remember to leave a review, I read all of them and I really appreciate them!

Ta ta for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie awoke from the small nap she was having. She blinked the sleep out of her bloodshot eyes and gingerly rose to her hooves. For each night, she had been kept awake by terrible insomnia, so she was only able to catch a few winks at odd moments. It was a good thing that she kept herself busy, as she otherwise would have been subject to some seriously twisted dreams.

It had been a few days since the incident with Rainbow Dash, and Trixie was taking it very hard. She refused to eat anything but the absolute minimum, and she had already dropped the extra pounds from the previous weeks. It was drastically better than how she used to look, but still. She hadn't bathed because she didn't have the time to do so, what with taking care of Zecora, and already flies were becoming attracted to the pungent aroma. _Why won't these horse flies leave me alone? I'm not a horse, I am a pony; a unicorn at that!_

The zebra in question was lying in bed, heavily bandaged. Her hind legs were both in casts, and were angled up by a few ropes that had previously held bottles. Zecora's chest was bandaged, as she had fractured two ribs. Her delicate face was swathed in linen, hiding her broken and swollen head. All that could be recognized of the once strong equine was a small tuft of her striped mane.

Trixie stood over her patient, watching her with a tragic twinkle in her gaze. She had purposefully left one of the zebra's eyes unbandaged so that she wouldn't be in a complete world of darkness; that is if she was awake. Zecora had been in a coma since Rainbow Dash, and Trixie was frightened by now after the third day that she might never wake up.

The azure unicorn had done the best of her ability to treat the injured form before her. She had found a basic first aid handbook among the litter of torn books, and using a combination of magic and knowledge, had rudimentally done all she could. Trixie had been forced to grind away the jagged edge of the protruding metatarsal. Luckily, Zecora's jaw and ribs were only simple fractures, and required only a minimal amount of magical shifting.

The worst part of it all was not the suturing of gashes, or the flushing of bone dust, but the setting of the dislocated leg. The structure already was bent out of place, making a disturbing lump in the striped fur. While being careful not to pinch anything important, she had thrust the femur back into its socket with a sickening pop. It reminded her of uncorking a bottle of cider.

After all the medical business was finished, Trixie had the joyous duty of feeding Zecora through a tube. Since it was important that she not give anything that could potentially make the already injured zebra sick, she had to settle with a simple boiled apple puree. It wasn't by any means the five star cuisine that Trixie was used to eating, but the mush kept Zecora sustained.

It was a good thing the showpony had been learning about medicinal plants in the Everfree Forest, as she needed to mix several remedies into the blend. Several times she had to leave the injured mare alone. While it was not enjoyed, she was forced to collect more herbs from the wild; the prismatic hurricane had soiled what little was stored.

From beneath the panicking pony, there came a shift in the blankets; a soft moan was let out. Eyes widening to the point of popping, Trixie searched desperately over the limp bandaged shaman. The excited light exited the purple eyes, as their owner realized that it was just a comatose dream.

_Sh- she stirred! That means she must be getting better, right?_

**Oh my dear Trixie, you know about as much as I do when it comes to doctors. My talent was in creating floral arrangements, remember? Although, the fact that she moved means she is not paralyzed; lucky break!**

The sad pony let out a sigh. "Yes yes, lucky indeed, it's just... Trixie was so close to settling down. She had a home, she had a friend, she, she had a new life..." A glistening tear rolled down her cheek, and fell onto the bed, dampening the bandage slightly.

**I understand sweetie, but you must keep in mind that it has only been a few days; I bet she'll be back on her hooves in no time!**

Trixie gave a weak smile. _Thank you Mother; you always knew what to say._

…

The days continued to snail by, with having nothing to do but sit, watch, and pray to Celestia that Zecora would be alright. To pass the time, now that the striped mare was in no danger of bleeding out from the constantly opening wounds, Trixie busied herself with cleaning the tree house. To start off with, she swept across the floor, cleaning the dirt and shattered bottles. Then, using a rag and hot water, she began to clean the various dried pools of blood that had accumulated. Try as she might, the wood grain seemed to retain some of the pigment, and several pink blotches remained.

While Trixie would normally have reveled under the responsibility and importance of maintaining Zecora's small amount of business, it just made her feel sick. The ponies from town continued to trickle in every now and again, and were completely undeterred by the injured mare. Sure, they always said they hoped for a speedy recovery, but by the looks in their eyes, they couldn't care less. As long as they got their goods, life was peachy. The only ponies to actually ask how she was injured always left with a sour look on their faces. They refused to even consider that Rainbow Dash could be capable of such a heinous accusation. One even called her a downright liar, and blamed Trixie for the whole affair. _Oh, how I would love to tear the stomach from her body…_

During all the tasks that were done, it was still unknown what would be done about the broken mask. The assortment of splinters, that once was an impressive and valuable accessory, was collected into a small pile on the workbench. Even with help from a few adhesives, the exotic wood refused to bond, and Trixie kept finding her hooves firmly glued together. She lacked the proper knowhow to fix it by magic, so she had abandoned all hope; turns out carpentry and pyrotechnics were slightly different.

Now that all the self-given chores were finished, all the unicorn wanted to do was curl up next to the bandaged zebra, and try to get some sleep. Lying down next to Zecora, she planted a tender kiss on the striped cheek, and rested her head on her hooves. The showpony found rest to be fleeting, and she began to hyperventilate. Her shoulders shook as she let go of the week's frustrations. The sheets dampened with salty tears as Trixie began crying with terrible wracking sobs. She clenched her teeth, and buried her snout in the soft zebra fur, muffling the cries of anguish.

"Why? Why must Trixie be cursed to live such a terrible life? Celestia, whatever did I do to deserve this?"

**My dear Trixie, I am so sorry that you are having such a tough time with this, but instead of blindly wasting your emotions, let them feed your vengeance! If it wasn't justified enough before, maybe now you will reuptake your quest.**

"No! If Zecora doesn't make it through, then there is no point in going on anymore. If she dies, then Trixie is going to become very acquainted with her knife's edge!"

**Trixie, you know I can't stop you from doing things, but please, I don't want to be without you again!**

Trixie removed her face from the bandaged fur; it did little help to soak up her tears. "Mother, how could you be so cruel? You are already dead, and Trixie just wants to be her own pony."

**My stubborn, foalish, daughter; it is a mother's job to protect her children from harm, even if it is from themselves. Now, stop these ridiculous notions and… wait a moment, the zebra is moving!**

From beside the distraught pony, the pile of linen began to shift, accompanied by a gruff moaning. Trixie leapt off the bed to get a better vantage of the awakening mare, eyes as large as dinner plates. _Dear Celestia, if there is any goodness in your twisted heart, you will stop teasing me and raise this creature from her slumber!_

From the gap in the cloth, a single turquoise eye slowly opened. "Ugh… my head; is it possible that I am dead?"

Trixie let out a joyous squeal and all but tackled the injured equine. Zecora found herself under attack by a barrage of lips over every inch of her swollen face. Soon, she was covered in as much saliva as she was with tears; these tears were of happiness however, and not of sadness. It was a good thing that the herbs of the Everfree Forest were more magically charged than their common relatives grown in Ponyville, as Zecora would have been in agony otherwise.

It was only as the probing lips began to make adventurous trips around the other set that she spoke up. "Tr- Trixie, although you flatter me with your kiss, please tell me, is there something I miss?"

The azure unicorn halted her assault, and flushed a brilliant carmine. "Oh sweet and kind Zecora, are you unaware that you have been in a coma for the past week?"

Zecora sat up in her bed, or rather, she tried to. A broken jaw might have healed in a week, but ribs and legs were something else. She froze in mid movement in an almost comical stance, before flopping down with a cry of pain, legs dangling from their special harnesses.

"Ow… this is some very great pain. Please dear Trixie, get me aid before I go insane!"

Not needing to be told twice, she hopped up and busied mixing a pain killing agent with some premade applesauce. Using magic to loosen the linen around Zecora's mouth, she poured the mixture down her throat. It only took a minute to take effect, and she slumped back from the relief of the crippling sense.

"Now, please refresh me my good friend, what made my body snap and bend?"

Trixie visibly shrank from this simple question. While before she had felt as energetic as a flame, she felt as though somepony had thrown a blanket over her. "Trixie is not sure about all the details, nor does she want to know, but all the problems you are facing are due to that psychopath Rainbow Dash."

Zecora closed her eye and mentally recalled the events. "Yes… yes, now I can remember, I never knew she was as temperamental as a burning ember. While on the outside she may appear unfazed, the slightest breeze made her become blazed."

Trixie was rather surprised. If she had been beaten that badly, she would've sheltered an instant grudge; Zecora was as cool as the cucumbers she prepared in their salads. This did nothing but create an even greater admiration of the strong zebra that had unknowingly captured her heart. She was about ready to just leave everything in the past, but a nagging thought kept her back, or rather, a nagging mother.

**No no no Trixie! While I am glad that your 'friend' is safe at last, now is the time to involve her in your revenge.**

_Mother, why can't you just let us have a small moment to ourselves without constantly speaking of vengeance? She just barely woke up, and she is still in no condition to get her poor heart excited. Give us some time, and yes, I will bring up those affairs with her, ok?_

… **Fine, but you are skating on extremely thin ice my dear!**

While Trixie was involved in her mental conversation, Zecora had peered over her shoulder to spot the small wreckage of her mask. "Trixie, I would rather have stood, but tell me, what is that pile of wood?"

"Huh, what? Oh, Trixie is sorry to tell you, but during yours and Rainbow Dash's heated 'conversation', your mask was victim to damage of its own. Trixie tried her best to mend it, but magic of that nature requires certain instruction that she does not possess."

She would have continued speaking, but to her surprise, Zecora had begun to silently cry, her eyes not leaving the mask.

"Zecora, is… is there something wrong?" she asked with the gentlest voice she could manage.

When she spoke, her voice shook with rage. "That mask was more than just priceless without flaws, an heirloom for generations it was. It was the strongest tie to my family, now nothing but kindling, thanks to that horrid pony!"

Trixie understood what she was going through; for one, she still had trouble getting over her broken knife. "Trixie knows how you feel Zecora, and she wants you to know that she has intentions to make Rainbow Dash suffer equally for your pain and sorrow."

The wise shaman sat there in silence, merely staring at the strong emotion in the showpony's eyes.

Trixie began to come closer as she spoke, "Trixie was originally going to just forget about all the grief those ponies caused her, but after that act of such revulsion and violence, she knows now that she no longer is getting revenge for herself solely." She was now only inches away from the inured mare's snout, and she absently wiped away the trail of tears on the zebra's cheek. "When Trixie first awoke in your tree, she felt scared and nervous, but she has come to value the friendship between you and her as the weeks have gone by. Please Zecora, Trixie wants to repay all of the kindness you have given her, so what do you say?"

Zecora could feel the unicorn's breath, warm and dry against her muzzle. As she looked deeply into the purple eyes before her, all she could see was sincerity and compassion. She closed her own and leaned forward, erasing the distance between the two equines. Their lips met in a gentle embrace, and there was complete understanding between the two.

**Soooo, does this mean she is willing to help us?**

…

Hey all you fine ponyfolk, what is happening? So basically, as some of you probably already realized, I try to get a new chapter up each week, but last week was different. That specific Thursday was Derpy Day, and I hauled flank to finish a special one-shot in commemoration. If you guys want to read it, you could probably find it from my profile. If not, the story is called "A Blueberry Thursday" I had actually already finished brainstorming for ideas for this chapter, and everything was ready to just write. The problem is that my mind was all tuckered out. But after reading some other fics, and watching the marvelous show, I was ready to get back in action. So I hope all you "blood" hounds can tolerate the tenderness of this chapter. I can, for sure, promise the first blood of Trixie in the next one. I just hope I don't get too shy to write it… Make sure leave a review or comment, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. A happy writer is a productive writer!

Ta ta for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Amid the trees of the Everfree Forest, hidden amongst its gnarled counterparts, there stood a twisted hollowed out specimen that served as the home of a zebra. This equine, known as Zecora, was recovering from the recent near death experience with Rainbow Dash.

Two weeks ago, the mere thought of rising out of bed would've made her bones itch, literally. Now, she was able to move short distances in the tree house with the aid of a special reinforced cast. Soft goose down padding cushioned the hard material from pinching or chafing the tender skin beneath, but still allowed full support. Although it encircled the entirety of her hind leg, all the pressure was instead transferred to the intact (hind shoulder bone).

The genius mind behind the simple yet effective aid had been none other than The Great and Powerful Trixie. True, the original design had come from a medical journal bought from a travelling salespony, but further tweaking had been made. What would have been a tight-fitting hunk of pine, was now a true comfortable piece of ironwood art.

Zecora no longer felt any pain from the dislocated leg, and the bruises were starting to fade too. Her swollen eye had cleared up, and all that remained was a light red tint. The striped mane had nearly grown back, further reclaiming her exotic beauty. The only problem, was that she still had a few tender ribs to watch out for. A sudden move in the wrong way would send a jolt of pain screwing through her chest.

Now that the wise shaman was mobile again, however limited it was, Trixie continued learning about native plants of the forest. Where before she had learnt the best remedy for a cold, or a stubborn tooth ache, she now was taught how to induce them. She knew how to create a balm that induced blindness, how to refine the simplest of foods into deadly poisons, and generally toxic plants and where to find them. _If only two cutie marks were possible!_

The two equines had really hit it off. By day, they held study sessions and dealt with the small amount of business that drifted their way. By night, they ate romantic dinners, held deep conversations, and even exchanged sweet words while cuddling. Trixie still felt it necessary to keep separate beds, much to the zebra's complaints, and her mother's agreements. One, she didn't want to rush things, and two, she was worried that any 'foaling around' might cause irritation to the already injured bones. Trixie didn't have any qualms with harmless flirting however, and was often caught groping Zecora's flank, or launching a preemptive kiss. **Oh my, you wouldn't have caught a couple of my generation doing such things!**

Things were indeed coming along swimmingly. Health was returning, deep passion was mutual, and vengeance was alive and well. Then, one Tuesday afternoon, opportunity nervously came to the door.

...

Zecora was lying in bed, as usual. This time there was an air of happiness splayed on her lips, as were several crumbs from lunch. Trixie had whipped up a scrumptious meal of daffodil soufflé. They ate and talked cheerfully, and when the zebra began yawning, she whisked away the plates to brew up some chamomile. Upon returning, steaming mugs grasped with magic, she found Zecora to have already dozed off. Setting the mugs on the bench, Trixie walked over to sit next to the bed.

_Hmmm, she looks so peaceful. _

The striped equine was lying half covered by the leopard pelt, and a hoof twitched adorably in slumber every few seconds. She leaned over the sleeping form, and pressed her lips against Zecora's. Her purple eyes drifted closed, and a slight blush speckled her cheeks. For a long time, she kept her head in the awkward position, focusing on the slack flesh that she was locked with. Minutes passed, the only sounds being Trixie's soft moans. She was about to take things further and open the set of mouths, when a mental throat cleared itself.

**Ahem! Please my dear Trixie, if you are going to engage in sensual "activities", then at least wait for the girl to wake up.**

Trixie stood up, neck crackling, and put a nonchalant face on. _Sensual, who ever said that I was taking this anywhere else than a passionate kiss between two mares?_

**Oh you silly filly, you have always been a terrible liar to me. One, your cheeks are a set of glowing coals, and two, that trail of saliva says otherwise.**

The showpony brought a hoof up and wiped her mouth. _Touché._

**Besides, however much I want to see my daughter foal around with a sleeping zebra, there is somepony at the door.**

Trixie stood up, and sure enough, her ears picked up a faint clopping at the door. She drew the covers back up, pecked the sleeper's cheek a last time, and walked to the entrance to investigate. She would be lying if she said she wasn't miffed by the unexpected interruption; her mood only continued to sour more so. Upon opening the door, she found a small cowering pegasus with a pink mane; Fluttershy. Trixie wasn't the only one to react with surprise, as the yellow pony yelped and shot into a nearby bush.

"Oh, uh, Trixie… I didn't expect to see you here." Fluttershy had begun creeping back out of the brush, and her eyes widened in shock. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just… what are you doing at Zecora's house?"

Trixie didn't immediately respond; she was trying her very best not to tackle the mare and strangle her. "T-Trixie has been living here for several weeks."

The shy pegasus flinched at the words; they dripped with venom. "Alright then, is, um, Zecora home?"

"As a matter of fact she is, but Trixie is afraid to tell you that she is currently not feeling well, and cannot speak to you at this time."

Fluttershy was having an internal conflict. On one hoof, there was somepony sick that might need some aid. On the other, it was Zecora, the same Zecora that owned the frightening house full of scary things. This was no joking matter. Next to dragons, she was frightened most by the voodoo zebra that inhabited the Everfree Forest. She had already spent an hour building the courage to even come this far, and she had to draw the line somewhere.

"I guess that's ok, could I instead do business with you? I mean, if that's alright…"

Trixie stood rooted to the roots in the ground. _Business, you want to do BUSINESS? I thought you were the element of kindness? You didn't even ask what was wrong with her._

Narrowing her eyes, Trixie began to speak. "Fine… just fine. Now, tell Trixie exactly what it is that you wished to purchase."

"Let's see… oh yes, I was here to pick up Zecora's special carrots!"

Trixie momentarily felt the urge to cackle. "Oooh, looks like you're in for some bad news. Trixie is using those exact carrots to make dinner. If you had come yesterday she might have had some to spare."

Fluttershy's ears drooped, and she spoke in a disappointed tone. "Are you sure there isn't any that I could have; I'm desperate!"

Any more of this and she really would be smiling. "Yes, Trixie is quite certain there isn't enough. Be a good pony and go home."

Fluttershy looked down for a moment, and her mane shifted to cover her face. When she looked back up, Trixie was surprised to see the fire burning in her eyes.

"I am sorry, but I will not take no for an answer! I don't care if you and that freak Zecora starve, because I will not leave empty-hoofed!" She stamped her hoof down for emphasis. "I trudged through this forest for two hours, and I refuse to leave until I get what I came for!"

What happened next was hard to comprehend. Where once a burning flame was held, now it was a piercing cold in the teal eyes. Trixie felt her limbs go numb, and a feeling as though they had fallen asleep. Her mane began to prickle, and her mouth ran dry.

"You will get those carrots, now!"

"F-fine... Trixie will, uh, just get them for you." With all the willpower summoned up, she tore away from the frightening stare.

Safely back inside, she closed the door, and slumped against the wall. For a minute, she sat there, allowing her senses to catch up.

_What is up with that pony?_

**I do not know, but it would be wise to retrieve the vegetables before she uses that power on you again.**

Stopping only to guzzle a glass of water, Trixie walked to the bundle of carrots that rested on the workbench. What else caught her attention, was the bundle of Pontalla Experidium. The azure unicorn silently concocted a plan in her head. Scooping the orange treats into a bag, she levitated the strange leaves to nestle with the carrots.

Lifting it along with magic, Trixie made her way to the door, trying her best to hide the devious glint in her eyes. Upon exiting the tree, she found that Creepyshy had returned to Fluttershy.

"Here," she tossed the bag at her hooves, "these are your precious carrots. Now pay the ten bits and leave!"

Fluttershy opened her saddlebag, and tossed a small brown coin purse. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Oh of course not, Trixie is only minorly perturbed... now please, go."

"If you want, I could let the rest of the girls know you are here, that way, you could try to patch things up with them; that is, if you don't mind."

"No no, it is quite alright Fluttershy; Trixie was planning to go into town soon as a matter of fact."

"Oh, ok then; I won't be going back that way, but if you see anypony, tell them I said hello."

With that, Fluttershy turned around, and started making her way towards what Trixie assumed was the direction of her home. She hadn't even left the clearing, when a large leaf floated down to rest on her nose. With a mild squeal of terror, the nervous pegasus took off at a gallop.

"How in Equestria could such a powerful gift be given to a pony like that? No matter, that's the last Trixie will see of her."

She walked inside, and was delighted to see that Zecora was awake. She ran over, hoping to share a kiss, but the look on the striped face put a halt on those plans. Instead, she came beside her, and nuzzled her lovingly, giving an inquisitive look.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to see and hear; you still are filled with great fear."

"Oh that, you don't need to worry about that; Trixie already gave her the 'goods'." She let loose a low chuckle.

"I know that you did poison the food, but that is not the reason why I brood."

"Trixie doesn't understand, what is eating at you? You can tell her what the matter is."

"I worry about you, Trixie. You are the best thing to happen to me. I am afraid that if you leave to get the revenge you yearn, that you may take off and never return." A single tear rolled from a turquoise eye.

The emotional blow was heavy, and Trixie found that her own tears were forming. "Why would you ever think something like that? What kind of heartless creature would abandon somepony as beautiful as you?"

Zecora's face stained red in a blush. "You do not mean that, I have the features of a striped rat. In the end, it all turns out the same; you'll get what you need and leave me as nothing but a name."

Trixie could no longer listen to the zebra's nonsense, and swiftly connected their mouths, further intensifying the blush. She broke away, lips glistening with moisture. "If that is what you believe, then you truly don't know Trixie very well. Her… my, mother, taught me to always keep my promises when I was just a little foal. Now Zecora, I make a promise to you that I will never leave you waiting or wondering. That I will never forget you; that I will always, love y-"

It was now Trixie's turn to change color, as Zecora returned the passionate gesture. "I believe you my sweet and lovely friend. It appears that my broken heart, you also did mend." Without another word, she pulled the proud showpony into a tender embrace; gray and blue lips were reacquainted.

That night, the spare cot wasn't needed.

…

We now join Fluttershy, bearer of The Element of Kindness, just as she is exiting the Everfree Forest. Today had been a good day, despite the fuss she had received from Trixie. She had frolicked in a field of petunias, sung with a family of blue jays and green jays, and to top it all off, had met up with Philomeena for their weekly get-together.

It was getting late as she reached the path to her cottage, which meant it was time for everyone's dinner. Setting her saddlebags on the stoop of her home, she hovered about, getting everypony's meals done.

First was to feed all her chickens. As she spread out the feed, she couldn't help but remember the night a few weeks back when the Cutie Mark Crusaders spent the night. She had spent the night seeking them out after they ventured into the forest. It had been quite the story, especially after staring down a cockatrice to save the three fillies and Twilight. Fluttershy shivered, and put it out of mind so she could finish feeding the fowls.

Now that the chickens were fed, she continued to make her way around the yard, preparing food for all the animals she looked after. She scattered seeds of various sizes for the multitude of feathered creatures everywhere. She hefted a bag of acorns into a large group of squirrels, who tore it open as soon as the burlap touched the ground. To the many rodents, she left a large wheel of Swiss. To the fish, she poured a relentless stream of night crawlers, but not before apologizing to each individual one of course.

Her final duty was also her least favorite, next to the worm genocide. Snagging a spare clothespin, she pinched her nose and made her way to the skunk burrow. Holding her breath, despite the nostril protection, Fluttershy shoved her head through the hole, startled Mr. and Mrs. Skunk, and deposited the satchel of chow. She only just pulled herself from danger, before the acrid bomb exploded underground.

"Ok, is everypony happy now?" she asked to the throng of animals. She was met with a few chitters of approval, but most just continued stuffing their faces. "Good!"

Fluttershy turned to enter her cottage, but was met with the reproachful gaze of Angel Bunny. He stood there, paws on his haunches, thumping the ground; all the while he bore his usual scowl.

"Oh Angel, momma is so sorry, she forgot to feed you!"

The little white rabbit rolled his eyes. The frown slowly melted into a slight smile. He was a real sucker for Fluttershy, especially when it came to his food. He hopped into the dwelling while she grabbed the carrot bag in her teeth.

She walked into her small kitchen and began to prepare Angel's usual salad. Into his bowl went lettuce, cabbage, radishes, cherry tomatoes, and asparagus. If all that wasn't enough to feed the ravenous rabbit, she still hadn't added the main ingredient; carrots.

It was a strange thing, Angel and his carrots. To Fluttershy and any other pony, they all tasted the same, but to the picky bunny, only ones grown in Everfree soil would do.

Shrugging off the peculiar thought, she tipped the bag's contents onto the counter. There was yet another surprise in store for her, as not only did the carrots spill out, but also a small amount of strange leaves and berries. The leaves were a complete mystery, but the fruit smelled sweet, so she assumed that it was a peace offering from Trixie.

"Good news Angel Bunny, It looks like you get an extra special treat tonight for dinner!"

Angel, who had stopped listening as soon as his beady eyes made contact with the ripe berries, openly drooled over the floor. Fluttershy chuckled to herself, and began chopping the carrots on a cutting board; quite impressive to do, what with hooves and all. Then, using her knife, she scraped the lot in with the rest, and began to toss the salad. With super bunny speed, Angel zipped out of the room, and came back, cutlery in-paw.

With the assortment of veggies ready, Fluttershy set the bowl down in front of the eager ball of fluff. Despite having rushed to retrieve them, Angel threw the fork and knife aside. Then, picking the bowl up in two paws, he greedily began wolfing down his dinner. Smiling to herself, Fluttershy backed away from the messy eater, and made her way towards her bedroom.

Stepping inside her cozy room, she ambled over to her nightstand, and was startled to see that she still held the knife between her teeth. She set it down and began brushing her pink mane. Even though it had been a good day with little strenuous activities, she still managed to get it dirty and unkempt.

She had just set the brush down, when a noise from downstairs made her blood turn to ice in her veins; Angel was screaming in pain.

With speed rivaling Rainbow Dash, she tore down the stairs, past the living room, and into the kitchen. Angel was staggering around in a fit, flailing his paws around in violent manners as though he were defending himself from imaginary monsters. Fluttershy, in her shock, just stood there and watched in horror. Angel had now collapsed to the floor on his back, his belly distorted and swollen.

Fluttershy suddenly found the strength return to her legs, and she rushed towards the ill rabbit. "Oh my goodness, Angel! Wh-what is it, what happened?"

Angel, whose pupils were completely dilated, had trouble focusing on the yellow pony above him. It was as he opened his mouth to attempt a squeak, that the convulsions began. In reality, it lasted about ten seconds, but to Fluttershy, it was an eternity, each tremor digging a deeper hole in her heart. His paws scrabbled against the floor, scoring marks in the wood. His ears twisted into a vice and a line of blood began to form. A final tremble rocked through Angel's frame, and his body went rigid. His eyes snapped closed, and a stinking liquid began oozing from the corner of his mouth. Angel Bunny was no more.

With a tragic sob, Fluttershy ran back to her room, tears flooding down her face. She flung herself onto her bed, and continued crying into the soft pillow. When her teal eyes resurfaced, they had donned a red filter.

"Angel, oh my poor baby! How could this have happened?" Her bloodshot gaze swept over the wooden handle of the knife, lying on her table. Realization shockwaved through her body, and her tears stopped. "It was me…"

Fluttershy stood up off of her bed and approached the glinting blade. Using her wings to steady herself, she picked it up between her hooves. She could see her reflection in the knife, and the one eye that was visible, was as lifeless as Angel's. With a sudden movement, the knife was brought up, and slashed through her neck. The sharp edge cut straight through flesh, muscle, and scraped against her vertebrae. Her jugular was neatly severed, and a scarlet downpour sprayed onto the wall, the mirror, and gushed down.

Fluttershy wasn't bothered by the pain of her life force draining onto the floor; the pain of a broken heart was far greater to her. Struggling to walk on shaky hooves, she made her way back to her bed while her blood still seeped out of her. She flopped onto the spread, and it immediately soaked through, creating a morbid blood tie-dye . Already her mind was becoming fuzzy, and her vision took on a gray hue.

The flow had become a slow trickle, as more than half of it all now adorned the room. Her breathing slowed and her eyelids began to droop. It was as she was about to give in to darkness that a last thought flashed through her mind.

"A-angel," she said with a weak voice, "you really are an… an angel now. Momma is coming…" A faint smile appeared on her lips.

Gray faded to black.

…..

Suicide! Now Fluttershy needs to wait longer to respawn… wait, wrong franchise.

Wholly guacamole! My longest chapter yet! I feel like I was able to put in a lot of good stuff into this one. Had some romance, and violence too. Did anyone take my hint from my last chapter? I would just like to say that I am not trying to troll or anything, that it is because of my love for the show that I kill them. Please don't write any hateful remarks on that.

About the poison plant, I was using a reference to the ever popular Atropa belladonna AKA deadly nightshade. I chose not to name it so, because it wasn't fantastical enough; and creative freedom! Now, If I really wanted to troll, I would have included some of the more "yummy" symptoms, but a total shock-fest of releasing bowels isn't what I want to write about.

And hey, don't forget to leave a comment or review everypony!

Ta ta for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie woke up to find a warm beam of sunlight arcing onto her azure fur. She considered getting up, but sight of her beloved striped mare convinced her otherwise. Last night had been great, despite the intrusion of the now deceased Fluttershy, and she felt like a brand new pony.

Instead of stretching her legs, she contented herself with arching her back and popping her neck. With that taken care of, she flopped back into the sheets to nuzzle up against Zecora.

It was mornings like this that Trixie understood the real advantages to living in the forest alone like a hermit, besides avoiding psycho ponies. Every morning brought with it fresh crisp air and delightful rejuvenating mists. Instead of the background hustle and hubbub of a busy town, their ears were treated to the gentle ambiance of the waking birds and critters. Best of all, It was home, and if she were to be heckled by a neighsayer, all she would need to do is close the door and wait for the forest to scare them away.

A small clock on the wall read seven thirty, and the tree was shrouded in silence. All the local animals were still sleeping, both the wild and the beautiful. Zecora was still lost in her sleep, but judging on the pleasant smile she wore, her dreams were complete milk and honey.

After a moment of listening to the silence of the hut, Trixie decided that she had slothed around enough. As she attempted to rise from bed however, a leg wrapped itself around her middle, and tried to pull her back in. Letting out a mock groan, she obliged to allow herself to be pulled back into the zebra's embrace.

"Where do you think you are off to; perhaps some tea you intend to brew?" The still injured equine nuzzled her neck.

"As a matter of fact, Trixie was just about to make some breakfast. Granted it won't be as good as yours, but Trixie does her best; she _has_ been taking lessons from the greatest zebra in Equestria."

Zecora bowed her head in acceptance of the compliment, and the white stripes did little to hide the blush.

"Anyways, how are you feeling this morning?"

"If you mean my leg and my rib, they feel great; I will not fib. In regards to the rest, let's just say that you are the best." In an erotic gesture, she began dragging her hoof down Trixie's flank, eyes half lidded.

While her darker coat hid it more effectively, a brilliant brick red glowed on her cheeks. Just as the adventurous hoof was about to reach it's intended course, Trixie jerked back. "Sorry my sweet, but now isn't the time to foal around. There is much to talk about, and Trixie cannot think on an empty stomach. How would some oat pancakes sound?"

Zecora let out a mildly annoyed sigh and pouted her lips, but didn't try stopping her. Admittedly, pancakes sounded quite delicious, although she still thought that she'd have preferred it to be Trixie flavored instead. She nodded her head and made herself comfortable in the leopard skin blanket.

Trixie began preparing their breakfast, all the while noticing the lustful looks that Zecora shot her way. Into a bowl she began to mix flour, eggs, buttermilk, and oats. After an afterthought, she snapped off a banana, and pulverized it into the mix. _Mmmm these are going to be just like Mother used to make. Speaking of which, where is she? Oh well, save it for some other time._

She set a griddle above the central fire, and slid a pat of butter to begin greasing it. While the metal heated up, Trixie busied herself with squeezing some oranges. Another benefit of being a unicorn: you always get every last drop of juice out. She began pouring the batter, and soon the whole room smelled of delicious buttermilk pancakes.

A few minutes later, Trixie was levitating two trays of the fluffy cakes and orange juice toward the bed. She set the food down next to Zecora, who had recently rediscovered her hunger and was drooling, and nestled up beside her.

Just before settling to dig in, Trixie's horn glowed, and a container of chokecherry jam drizzled its contents onto the fluffy mounds. At Zecora's request, her own were positively drowned in sticky goodness.

Surprisingly, the duo ate in silence, the only sounds being the clinking of forks or the slurping of drinks. Trixie had really outdone herself. The pancakes where golden brown and fluffy. The sweetness of the banana perfectly counteracted the tartness of the buttermilk. Just the right amount of jam was used to generously lather the stacks, but not make them soggy. In short, they were delicious and made her tongue melt in flavorful bliss.

Turning to her side, Zecora was having the same reaction. Despite having had a broken jaw recently, the wise mare ate with the vigor of a starved filly.

"I do not intend to be prudent," she said, licking her lips, "but when it comes to breakfast, the master has become the student."

Trixie took the compliment, smiling as she wiped her mouth off. Instead of verbal thanks, she gave Zecora a deep kiss. A warm heat enveloped her spirit, and her eyes closed. The zebra was eager to receive the thanks, and it was a full minute before they disconnected.

"Mmmm, Trixie is glad you enjoyed it, but now you and she must speak."

Instead of becoming disagreeable, as was quickly coming to be expected in the household, Zecora bowed her head and fixed the showpony with an attentive gaze.

"As you are aware, Trixie has sworn revenge on the Elements of Harmony." She reached forward and grasped a striped hoof between her own. "She has also promised to be with you for always."

Zecora's eyes twinkled with understanding, and a sad smile graced her lips.

"Now that Fluttershy has been taken care of, it is imperative that Trixie continue at once, lest she be caught and locked away, or banished, or locked away in the place she was banished. If something as terrible as that happened, she would never see you again."

Without a word, Zecora got up out of bed, and began to hobble around the room. Fearing rejection from her love, Trixie planned what she would say next, but halted when she saw that her saddlebag was being filled.

"Please, there is no need to be so meek; I just wish I could have you for another week. You really are a wonderful pony, if it weren't for you, forever dark my heart would be. Now it is time to go you will find; please, before I change my mind."

Trixie lurched forward and pulled her love into a strong embrace. A zebra tear dripped onto her nose.

…

Trixie now stood outside the house, her bags beside her. Zecora had packed her some of the essentials. She had her cape, a few bundles of rope, and, of course, her knife. A few other goodies were packed up as well, the pride being a new scabbard. The handsome piece was hoof carved out of a single piece of the very same wood used to build the zebra's cast. It was encrusted with several pieces of black onyx, and two fiery gems that complimented the pommel perfectly.

"Ok, Trixie promises to be gone no longer than a week. Until then, it is important to protect yourself from anypony that would wish to harm you, especially that Rainbow Dash."

Zecora nodded with a gloomed face. From where she stood in the doorway, she reached back inside and pulled out her worn travel cloak.

"I know that it isn't much, but keep this protection in your clutch." Using her teeth, she draped it over Trixie, covering the bags. "Now you will stay snug as a kitten. Do take care of it, for I am quite taken."

Taking a small sniff, she was comforted with the smell of several different herbs lingering on the fabric. If she closed her eyes while doing so, her mind could easily conjure up an image of Zecora. It was a truly magnificent gift, and she would sooner be sent to the moon than let somepony take it from her.

Trixie leaned in, and the two shared one final kiss. Just as they were about to break apart, she felt Zecora's tongue dart inside and tease her own for a fraction of a second. Her eyes were widened, and her cheeks turned red; she picked up a hint of chokecherry. As she pulled away, it was with every ounce of her being not to pounce on naughty mare, and make furious love with her right on the door mat.

"Trixie is very grateful to you. You have healed her when sick, sheltered her when homeless... and loved her when no one else would."

They nuzzled one last time, trying to absorb each other's essence as much as possible. Trixie broke away, and began to make her way out of the clearing. She stopped once, right before exiting, to look back. Zecora still stood at the door, watching with not sadness, but a sense of peace.

She finally was swallowed up by the thick leaves, and Zecora again had silent tears run down her face. She would stand there, watching that one spot, for quite possibly an hour.

...

Trixie was walking down a forest path that lead to town. A small part of her previous studies at the tree house had been routes through the Everfree. While most cartographer ponies generally stayed away from it, Zecora had found it necessary to chart what few trails there were.

Trixie had reason to suspect before that the forest held a few dark secrets, that it was an entity in and of itself. Several times she could swear she heard faint whispering in her head, and not the good kind from her mother. She only thought these when her mind really wandered about, but currently she had another more important topic; where in the hay was her mother?

Since that morning, she hadn't heard a single peep from her normally obtrusive mother. At first she had rather enjoyed the respite, but by the afternoon, she was deeply worried.

"Mother, are you there? It has been an entire day since I heard you last. Why is it that you haven't spoken to me? Have I done something wrong?"

Trixie decided to switch to mental communication. For one, it was a stronger means to reach Mother, and she didn't want to risk having some creature hear her yapping her head off.

_Mother, can you hear me now?_

**...**

_Mother, please, say something._

***Mumble***

_Mother, are you asleep?_

**Mmmm yes Mr. Squirrel... I'd like pistachio...**

_WAKE UP!_

**Oh for the love of Celestia, can't a pony get some shuteye in peace?**

_How could you possibly sleep, you're dead!_

**Oh... well you see, it isn't so much I need, but that I chose.**

_Why in Equestria would you want to do that?_

**Instead of telling you right now, instead, answer me this my dear daughter: did you have "fun" last night?**

_Yes, but that was... wait, d-did you see any of that?_ Trixie shuddered to think of the concept of her own mother watching her have sex.

**No. Oh goddess no! When you started going through the notions, I decided it was time to check out. But by what you say, I guess I "overslept".**

Trixie began to walk again, now that her mind was no longer muddled. _So Mother, are you feeling, well, rejuvenated?_

**It's funny you should say that, because I actually do!**

Now, as she entered a particular stretch, she stopped to rest beside a small grove of flowers. Using magic, she pulled out a canteen of water that had been packed by Zecora, and took a long drink. Contrary to the surrounding landscape, the Everfree Forest was extremely hot and humid. At the pace Trixie had been going, stopping every so often to rehydrate was a necessity.

It was as she tucked the bottle back inside that she realized what was wrong. From where she sat, Trixie could get an extremely good view at the flowers she had chosen to rest among. From every inch around her, a set of bright blue pedals sprouted from and equally dark stem. It may not have been as painful as sitting on a mound of Equestrian lava ants, but stumbling into a patch of Poison Joke was just as startling.

"Oh my gosh, Mother, what do I do?"

**Relax my over reactive daughter, I used to play with those plants when I was a filly; they will not be permanent.**

"But what if it makes me vulnerable to a monster, or to the Elements, or if my hooves fall off?"

**Trixie, please listen. When I was young, even younger than you, I used to prank my best friend Gold Scepter all the time. She came from a rich family, and the poison's ever-changing effect made her act like a complete tramp! You should have seen how mad her father got at us…**

"Yes Mother, hilarious, but what effect will it take on me?"

**I do not know, it normally affects either your special talent or a major personality trait. It also takes about a day to make itself known, so it looks like you'll just have to wait and see.**

Trixie let out an exasperated moan, and stood back up, several clumps of pollen dotted her cloak. She was about to sweep it off and continue onward, but a sudden thought struck her. Since I already have been exposed to the plant, then it should be completely fine to transport a specimen with me. A blue flower was covered in an even lighter blue, as it levitated inside her satchel.

_Well, no point in staying here any longer, we might as well keep making our way towards town._

…

The sun had begun setting by the time Trixie clopped into town. After an entire day of trekking in the forest, her hooves were screaming for rest. As she walked into the town center, the first thing she set about doing, was look for a place in which she could sleep. The problem was that while Ponyville had an abundance of confectionaries, market stands, and clothing stores, there seemed not to be a single motel in sight.

What few ponies that meandered around town at the late hour, could shed no light on the situation. They still didn't like her from when she was made a foal of a few months ago. The only reason they even stopped to speak to her was because she had proven useful when doing business with Zecora; they'd rather speak to her than a striped freak.

"By Celestia, how hard is it to find room and board in this crazy place?"

"Well, ah reckon if yah asked politely, somepony might be willing to help!"

Wheeling around, Trixie came face to face with none other than the orange work pony Applejack. She stood there, Stetson perched on her blonde mane, with a sour look on her face. Judging from the empty cart she was harnessed to, she had just finished her average work day selling apples.

"Huh… what?"

The country pony gave a sigh. She closed her eyes shaking her head, "Ah said, use some gall darn politeness. Don't tell me yah already forgot about ya'll rudeness the last time yah was here."

Trixie's eye began twitching. _Of all the nerve; this, barbaric bumpkin, thinks that I was the one being Impolite? I'm a magician; we're supposed to act high and mighty! _Her horn began to glow, and a large rock slowly floated up behind Applejack's head.

**Trixie, wait! Before you do something brash, try going along with what she says.**

_Oh you have got to be kidding me! What good would that do?_

**Think about it, attacking her here in a public place would arouse suspicion and unneeded complications. Instead, find a way to go to her ranch, and deal with her there.**

All the while she communicated in her head, Applejack was staring wearily at her, sizing her up.

Swallowing her pride as best she could, Trixie tossed the stony fragment away and put on a crooked grin; it was quite painful. "Yes, Trixie did not forget. She would like to inform you, Applejack, that you are… ugh, that you are correct; Trixie was arrogant towards you."

Applejack visibly straightened; whatever she had been expecting, acknowledgement was low on the list. "Uhhh… yeah, Ahm surprised that ya'll would say something like that. Ah reckon Ah misjudged yah Trixie."

"Think naught of it Applejack, maybe it would best to start over. Trixie must admit, times have been hard ever since the incident with the Ursa Minor. Could you be so kind as to offer her a position of labor at your ranch?"

Applejack rubbed her chin with a hoof. "Well, Ah don't see why not; 'specially after yah apologized, and we sure could use the extra hoof. Sure, Sweet Apple Acres would be glad to have the extra help!"

"Superb, do lead the way fair Applejack"

Cart in check, Applejack began walking in the direction of her family's business. While she felt more relaxed, now that Trixie had turned out to be not quite as bad as she thought, one thing still troubled her. _What in the Hay did she mean by 'fair'?_

…

Hey all you fine Ponyfolk, how have you all been doing? So as some of you have probably noticed, I try to upload a new chapter every Sunday. What happened with this one is Spring Break. I normally get my writing done on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Flying from Boise to Jacksonville takes a bit of time. Since it was on a Saturday that it happened, I was unable to write much of anything. There was several layovers, including a ridiculous 5 hour one in Houston, but it is kind of hard to write pony stuff in an airport full of strange people. But, I digress, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one up in time. As always, leave a comment or review; they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!

Ta ta for now!


	8. Chapter 8

Trixie woke up with a fuzzy mind and eyelids cast out of lead. On the night of her arrival, there wasn't much of anything to be done. Trying to remain as agreeable as possible, the blue magician had foolishly gone with whatever Applejack had intended for a "fun night"; Wednesday just so happened to be when a few casks of extra-hard cider finished fermenting. Needless to say, the two proud ponies had stayed up half the night pounding away shots.

Her vision was still a bit foggy, and everything looked like a filly had gone crazy with the water paints. Trixie noticed that she was in a room of some sort and lying on the floor, but how she got there was a mystery. From what little she could remember, the night had ended with a drunken lurch into a puddle of cider.

Now, as the colors began crudely to meld, she noticed that there was an uncomfortable amount of red. She looked down to view the floor from which she laid, sure enough, argyle. Once upon a time, Trixie had liked the design, hay, she had once considered using the print for her hat and cape, thinking the multi-diamond design matched the way she wished to be viewed. She was quickly finding that her love of it's fashion was fleeting.

Trixie found it strangely difficult to stand up this time. She slowly rose, and took a wobbly stance in the middle of the room. She had learned previously, that trying to force herself awake was a fruitless effort, so instead, she walked to a corner, and sat next to the burgundy shelving. Curling her cornflower tail around her hooves, she settled down to keep an eye out for suspicious occurrences; the fact that her mind was still muddled made this difficult.

From where she sat, Trixie could see just about everything going on in the room. The sickly mare still slept with a feverish air about, the clock was ticking away on the wall, and, judging by the fact that she could now see the tree pattern wallpaper, her mind was becoming accustomed to the drink that clouded it. Another thing that Trixie picked up, was that where before the room was always bathed in the light of late afternoon, this time, it was graced with midmorning sun. She supposed there was some significance about this, but at the moment it was irrelevant; the door was being opened.

The white door had opened outward, preventing any way to see the room beyond it from her angle. For a moment, there was silence, but then Trixie beheld that a small blue filly had entered inside. There was nothing scary or spectacular about the way she looked, but that didn't stop her breath from taking a sharp intake. _How could I have not noticed it before? That filly… is me. And that mare in bed…_

As if to acknowledge the thoughts about her, the pale mare roused into a fit of harsh coughing. The younger Trixie, who had the good fortune to be sober and unplagued by haunting dreams, rushed forward immediately to the bedside.

"Beatrix, what is it, are you alright? I thought that you had been recompensating?"

The withered unicorn gave a weak chuckle. "Trixie, my precious daughter, you know how much I'd rather you call me mom, or mother. Also, I see you have been reading that old dictionary again; the word you want, is 'recuperating'."

Young Trixie, rolled her eyes, and it was evident that she had lost interest in the debate. "I know, _Mother_, but you must understand, all the most famous showponies used first names only, even for family."

"Yes dear Trixie, I know. The difference between you and them however, is that they don't have a mother who won't stand for such nonsense. If my girl wants to become famous, then she'll do it with the love and support of her mother."

Back in the corner of the room, Trixie nodded to this sage-like wisdom, but stopped quickly; moving like that made her head swim.

"I know Mother, I know. If you wanted to live with me once I become infamous, all you had to do was ask," and she struck a snooty pose.

"'Famous', and no, wealth is the least of our concerns. Listen Trixie," Beatrix fixed her with the kind of stare all mothers know, "I know it may not seem important to you, but some day, I hope that you will appreciate that fame isn't everything. Now, isn't it time you got on top of your homework? Magic may give you an edge on everyone else, but only if you study up."

Young Trixie turned to walk out, but mostly to hide the scowl on her face. "Fine Mother, I'll go get it done now. Oh, and I'll be sure to let you know if Celestia finds anything new."

As she turned to leave, Beatrix called her name. "Trixie wait. Remember, my daughter; you need to- WAKE UP!"

…

Purple bloodshot eyes creaked open, "Huh… what?"

The orange form of Applejack loomed over her. "Ah said, it's time to wake up! Come on now Trixie, the apples aren't gonna' harvest themselves. Get yer lazy flank out of bed, it's time fer breakfast."

Trixie rose up from a small bed in a small room and immediately regretted it. While she had felt slightly impaired in her dream, the waking world smashed her in the face like a large brick. A heavy yellow quilt slid off her to crumple into a pile, and she began rubbing her forehead. _Ugh… you were right Mother…_

**Well, liquor does nopony no good. I pray that you learned your lesson.**

Stumbling out of bed, the seriously hungover unicorn slowly made her way to the open door that Applejack had exited. _Too… tired. Head… hurts… too much… for sarcasm. _If there was one thing she was thankful for, it was the last of Luna's night, giving way to dawn.

Stumbling into the kitchen, her nose was met with a pleasing acrid scent. Applejack was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of porridge. She had just finished shoveling in a large spoonful when she caught eye of the entering pony. She waved her over with a hoof and pointed towards a second bowl next to her.

"Oh good, yer finally up. Ah made us some breakfast, and if you feel as bad as you look, Ah'd recommend some of this here coffee."

Trixie didn't know whether to be glad of the relief, or to be offended by the small quip. _How in the world does she do it? She drank just as much last night, if not more, and here she is, completely coherent._

Sitting down next to Applejack, Trixie reached out with her magic to lift up a white porcelain mug. Puzzlingly, nothing happened, and the cup sat there undisturbed. "Trixie is very confused, is alcohol supposed to be this troublesome?"

Swallowing some more food, Applejack turned towards the fretting unicorn, and couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Well, normally it does affect ponies who aren't so used to it; you should see Twilight after she gets few rounds in her. In yer case," her mouth twitched into another grin, "Ah think it might be along the lines of Poison Joke."

Heaving a great sigh, Trixie got up to observe herself in a mirror. It was a lucky thing her head hurt, as she would have shattered a window with her scream. Her horn, the thing she valued more than anything else, had disappeared, leaving nothing but a blue blotch in it's wake.

She wheeled around, her head protesting in vain. "Applejack, please tell Trixie that there is a cure to this most heinous of illnesses!"

Despite the seriousness in her tone, Applejack rolled off of her chair, laughing. "Hahahah… of, of course there's a cure heehee. Just don't get yer saddle in a bunch." She picked herself off the floor, still chuckling silently. "Ah'll make sure to send an order to the spa when the mailmare comes this evening. 'Til then, Ah guess we should be calling you, 'The Weak and Powerless Trixie,'" this further brought the laughing pony into a deeper fit of hysterics.

_Oh, if only I could use magic, you would pay greatly._ Trixie sat back down at the table, and clasped the coffee between her hooves. Taking a long drink, she shuddered as the caffeine flowed down her throat; she could almost feel the splendid elixir wash away all of her aches. She didn't have much of an appetite however; sudden realization of horn mutilation tends to do that, so coffee would have to do for her. _Besides_, she thought, _that gruel probably isn't nearly as good as what Zecora can cook up._

The coffee was really doing it's magic, as Trixie was slowly, but surely, reclaiming her faculties. As she sat there, sipping the hot beverage, a pale olive foal with a frazzled amaranth mane appeared from the stairway. Trixie didn't know who the little filly was, but she just assumed she was a part of the family. Her suspicions were made true when Applejack called her over.

"Well hey there Applebloom, didja sleep well?"

Applebloom stretched her mouth wide in an enormous yawn. "Mornin' sis, Ah guess so." She plopped down next to her sister, and began making headwind on some porridge of her own.

Trixie rolled her eyes as a stray glob of breakfast landed on her hoof. "So, Applebloom was it, what exactly do you have planned for today? If Trixie is not mistaken, she would guess that you are too young to help around with harvesting the orchards."

The small pony wiped her mouth off with a hoof. "Well shoot, don't go remindin' me! Well today is Thursday, so Ah suppose Ah'll be learnin' some mathematics with Miss Cheerilee." Applebloom looked quite perturbed at that. "Come on Applejack, can't Ah stay home jus' this once and help out?"

Applejack set her mug of coffee down and sighed. "Applebloom, you and Ah have discussed this durn near a thousand times, it's too dangerous fer you tah be working. What would we do if you got hurt? Ah'd never forgive mahself."

Applebloom had been down this path enough times to know there was no way to win the argument, and all that she would accomplish would be upsetting her sister even more. "Sorry AJ, its jus' that Ah want to help out, and it could even mean possibly gettin' mah cutie mark."

"Ah know it's hard, but it's important to get yer education. Besides, fer all we know, you might just earn a cutie mark there." She placed a hoof on the younger siblings shoulder, and smiled down, to which the other returned with a grin. "But before you learn anything cute, ya'll need to go make _yerself_ cute; go brush yer mane and get ready tah leave."

Applebloom nodded warmly, and before scampering off to the bathroom, she dumped the dirty bowl in the sink. _It is a shame what must happen; so full of life, and so eager. However, the apples never fall far from the tree._

"Well, seeing as you don't want any breakfast, we might as well get started on our own work." Applejack added her own dishes to the suds, and walked out into the front yard.

_Mother, I can't take much more of this; their pleasantry is sickening. Why can't I just kill them while they sleep?_

**I know it is difficult Trixie, but remain calm. Until Big Macintosh returns from Appleoosa, you must stay your hoof, lest you wish to risk getting caught.**

Trixie gave an almighty snort, but got up to exit the house. Her empty mug was left on the table.

…

Trixie paused as she was lifting up a full basket, ears perked. She had just heard Applejack call her over. She set the fruit back down next to the tree she was bucking, and walked over.

It was just about five o'clock in the afternoon, and the two ponies had been working all day. It had started off slow, her head still aching from last night's activities, but as the day went on, they began to fade, and were replaced with a sore back and legs.

Applebloom had gotten home from school earlier, her and two other fillies, and had stopped to visit. For the first few minutes, she had spoken nonstop about various elementary equations, and how she thought a pi shaped cutie mark would be easy as pie. She insisted on helping with the apples, so Applejack had let her carry one a quarter of the way full. Trixie found it amusing that despite her best efforts, she could only walk a few paces before she collapsed under the "great" burden, and had to be helped by a laughing Applejack. She then gave up, and her and her friends left into the orchard to a place they called their "headquarters".

Approaching the orange mare, she was surprised to see an impressive sheen of sweat covering her well-toned body. As they worked, Trixie had quickly broken out in a sweat, having been unaccustomed to the heavy labor, but whenever they crossed paths in the field, Applejack always seemed cheerful and unbothered by her heavy loads. It was safe to say she was impressed by the earth pony's stamina; she would be lying if she said she didn't feel a small tinge of arousal. She shook her head; sweat from her mane sprinkled the grass. _No, remember who she is… and that you have the most amazing equine waiting at home._

"Ah must say Trixie, you did pretty alright fer yer first day apple bucking; you hardly splintered any bark and got the apples out with just a few kicks a tree. Come on, we're done fer the day. Let's get washed up and ready fer supper." She walked into the barn where showers had been taken earlier, and Trixie followed behind her.

…

Walking back into the kitchen, Trixie was intrigued by the smell of dinner. She walked up beside Applejack, and found her stirring a pan of apple dumplings. Despite her pride, her mouth watered at the view. The oven also caught her eye, where two trays of large apple strudel muffins were finishing up cooking; her stomach growled ferociously.

Applejack smiled and spat her wooden spoon onto the counter. "Ah take it that yer hungry? Not surprised, it's tough to go an entire work day with only coffee, even fer me. Get yerself settled, and Ah'll have the grub done in a bit."

Trixie sat down next to Applebloom, and began to wait. While she sat, the small filly started chatting about various things, but what caught her attention was the elder Apple, Granny Smith. The time had really caught up with her, preventing much of any movement outside of bed. Combined with her bad hip, she was pretty much bedlocked. _When the time comes, she'll be an easy kill, but harming an elder… gives me a bad taste._

A large serving platter was dropped onto the center of the table suddenly, and a sweet and thick sauce popped onto her fur. "SOOOUPS ON EVERYPONY!"

"Was that absolutely necessary?" the showpony said, licking a spot on her azure fur, which turned out to be very tasty. "Trixie is standing right here, and she clearly saw the food being placed."

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Pssh, you unicorns are all the same. It's just something the Apple family does. How about instead of flapping our gums, we sink our teeth into dinner?"

Right as they began to reach for the utensils to dish things out, there came a clopping at the front door. Applejack gave a frustrated sigh, and got up to see who it was. After a moment's thought, Trixie got up and followed her.

As the portal swung open, the two came eye to eye, or as close as possible, to the mailmare Derpy. "Afternoon Applejack! I'm here for any mail; you have any for me?"

"Oh yeah, Ah almost fergot. Just wait a second and Ah'll go grab it." Applejack turned around and ran upstairs.

_Hmm, mailmare… express pegasus delivery. I wonder if…_ "Derpy, Trixie also has a few parcels for you to deliver. Please wait a moment."

Trixie whisked into the kitchen. Applebloom was staring intently at the food, and didn't ask when a few muffins were snatched away. She then ran into the living room, where she kept her saddlebag. She began fiddling with the pastries, her back turned to prevent anypony from seeing her work.

A moment later, she returned into the entryway with several wrapped packages. Applejack, who had just passed a letter over, rose an eyebrow at them. "Trixie hopes you don't mind, but she thought it would be kind to send your friends muffins."

The gray pegasus straightened, and her eyes focused. "Oooh, muffins, can I have one?"

"Ah don't see why not, sure."

Trixie halted her. "Wait!" Derpy froze as she was preparing to tear open the paper. "Err, you may have the extra, but you must promise Trixie that you won't eat it until the others are delivered."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say! Thanks for the muffin; I'd better be off." After placing the packages inside her bag along with the letter, Derpy took off towards Ponyville.

Applejack turned towards the other. "That sure was kind of you; Ah bet the others will be surprised."

"Oh, Trixie is certain they will. What was in the letter?"

"Not much, just an order to the spa to deliver the herbs needed for the Poison Joke cure."

Trixie blinked a few times. "Wouldn't it make more sense to just go into town and pick them up yourself?"

Applejack shook her head. "Nah, Ah don't have the time to go, not with all the work needing to be done. Besides, Ah hate all that frou frou nonsense." She motioned back inside the house. "Come on, dinner is still waiting, and Ah bet Applebloom is chewing up the tablecloth just anxious fer us to get back!"

The two walked back inside. It indeed wasn't a Zecora class meal, but dinner turned out to be pretty delicious.

…

Good golly, been a while since I put up the last one. I hope you guys aren't too annoyed, but there really wasn't much I could do. I normally get most of my writing done on the weekends, but sitting in an airport doing nothing for seven hours really changes that. I didn't even go home; darn Florida weather cancelled my flight. In other news, I finally got to see The Big Lebowski. I feel like I can appreciate references to it better now; that colt with the bowling cutie mark had better watch out for The Jesus! And speaking of Jesus; I don't know if Equestria celebrates some sort of Easter holiday, but happy Easter everypony!As always, leave a comment or review, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Heck, you can even guess who'll die next.

Ta ta for now!


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say! Thanks for the muffin; I'd better be off." After placing the packages inside her bag along with the letter, Derpy took off towards Ponyville.

…

The sun was beginning to set, and Ponyville, for the most part, was settling down for it's night life. Ponies of all ages were gathering up for supper to escape the outside briskness, or flocking to the few clubs that operated at that hour; music could be heard from them by DJs like Vinyl Scratch. Regardless of where anypony was heading, it was a major respite of the hustle and bustle of their everyday activities; all but one.

Several ponies, who had the misfortune to be walking down the middle of the road, would have described the force that knocked them onto their rumps as a giggling gray blur. The joyful mailmare was rocketing a few feet from the ground, her hooves dangling down to skim random bushes. She was a mare on a mission, not just any old mission, the most important one; Muffin Mission.

Derpy was bubbling over with excitement, much like her cutie mark. An already good day was unwinding with an even greater finish. A wide grin was stretched across her face, and she didn't care how goofy it looked in combination with her eyes. The only thing comparable with it, was spending her days off with Dinky.

She soared up into the sky, letting the chill air whip her mane around. Derpy didn't know much about flying, lot of good flight camp was, but she knew that whenever she hit a warm spot of air, it became much easier to fly. Her wing tips brushed against one such thing, and she began to glide.

She was swooping around through the air, on her way to the spa. Anypony watching her from the ground would easily be able to tell she was happy. She dipped into clouds, reemerging with fluffy vapor beards. She did zigzags, loops, and even a few barrel rolls. Feeling a bit mischievous, she would dive-bomb a few ponies, pulling up at just the last second to merely ruffle their manes. Carrot Top was one such victim, and her mane was blasted back while she was gardening.

The gray mare would have continued her celebration of muffin, but her pride as a mailmare kicked in. In all the years she had worked at the post office, not once had she ever bungled up a delivery, and she certainly wasn't going to start now with such precious cargo. Besides, the sooner she delivered everything, the faster she would be able to eat her own!

The distance between her and Ponyville Spa was now closing to a small amount, and Derpy prepared herself for landing. She decreased her speed and angled toward the ground. Fluttering to a stop, the wall-eyed pegasus touched down in front of the building. Before entering, she quickly checked her mailbag. _Good_, she thought to herself, _the muffins have successfully survived phase one of transport_.

A bell jingled, and she walked in to stand on a soft rug. From behind the counter, the blue mare Lotus was reading a clipboard. Upon hearing the bell, she set it down and looked up. She stared for a few seconds, and then zipped out of sight. Derpy had no time to wonder where the spa pony had run off to before she found herself being dragged into the next room.

"Oh Miss Hooves, it has been ages since you have come in here! We are so glad you have returned!"

Derpy was absolutely confused, mind she normally is, but her important muffin delivery gave her just enough sentience to realize what was happening. "Wait!" Lotus stopped in her tracks. "I'm so sorry, but I can't stop today for a spa treatment; I have some very important packages to deliver to very important ponies."

The beautician's good mood visibly shrank, and she turned downcast eyes to the floor. Normally it wouldn't have been such a big deal, but this particular pegasus was special. She was about to guide Derpy back to the entrance when a thought struck her. "Well then, what is your business here?"

The blond mare reached into her bag, and withdrew a letter. She set the envelope down on a table. "I have a special order from Applejack, although I can't remember what it was…"

Derpy's face scrunched into one of deep concentration as she tried figuring out the details. Lotus rolled her eyes and made to open the note. For an earth pony, she was quite dexterous with her hooves, and it only took her a moment to tear it open. No matter how many times she read it, she would always find it hard to read Applejack's writing. Still she was able to make out a few things such as "disaster", "Trixie", and "Poison Joke".

Lotus closed her eyes and cursed her bad luck. Based on those three words, she deduced that somepony, _probably that joke of a unicorn Trixie_, had gotten mixed up with the mysterious plant. It was true that the mixture they wanted held restorative properties, but it was also the spa's most luxurious treatment. Normally it wouldn't have been too big of a problem, but ever since a few weeks ago, Zecora had stopped making the usual delivery of the needed herbs. The very last of the reserves were in fact being used at that moment. Aloe was currently giving treatment to the schoolteacher Cheerilee.

Her spirits dropped again when she realized the inevitable fact that she would need to pay her a visit. Lotus hated the Everfree Forrest. It was unkempt, the flora needed a gardener desperately, and it was just so _dirty_! She despised the zebra even more; she was all those things, but Lotus couldn't simply ignore her and walk away. The only reason she associated with her was because the locations of the plants were too deep in the forest for anypony else to safely retrieve.

She turned around and wasn't surprised that Derpy was still deep in thought. The gray pegasus always looked adorable whenever she was thinking hard. Her nose scrunched up, and an eyebrow would raise, giving a beautiful look of innocence. Lotus clopped her hooves together in front of her face, and the pegasus shook her head to regain her bearings. "Everything will be taken care of Miss Hooves. If Miss Applejack is expecting a reply, you can let her know that it shall be delivered by Sunday."

She was about to let her go, when curiosity got the better of her. "By the way Miss Hooves, what kind of packages are you delivering, if I might ask?"

"Why the most important of important parcels; muffins!" She pulled out a map of Ponyville to gauge the closest destination. "My first delivery is actually to Fluttershy."

Lotus perked up at that, and for the second time, she zipped out of the room. Derpy followed the retreating pony back to the lobby and found her engrossed in a client roster at the reception desk. After a few moments of silence, save for the shifting of paper, Lotus set the documents back down.

"It is strange," she said in a puzzled tone, "Miss Fluttershy was supposed to meet Miss Rarity yesterday for their usual get-together. If you see her, let me know why she missed her appointment; Miss Rarity was so distraught!"

Derpy was about to leave, but a thought struck her. She turned back around, and gave Lotus a friendly nuzzle, which she was completely unprepared for. "Don't worry Lotus, I'll let you know. I know I haven't been a good friend lately by not visiting, but I promise to come in soon for an actual visit. I'll also bring Dinky; I know how much she loves playing with Aloe!" With the last of her business concluded there, the mailmare exited and took off into the air.

Lotus sat back down at the counter, smiling at the place where the pegasus had just been. A faint pink blush still adorned her cheeks. "One of these days…," she said, and sighed before going back to her clipboard.

…

Derpy was once again flying through the air, this time towards the Everfree Forest. The initial shock of muffin excitement was beginning to fade, and she was now making a straight course to her destination, albeit with an occasional trick.

A few moments later, Fluttershy's cottage came into view, and she would be arriving soon. With each second that went by, the realization that she would be one step closer to her muffin reward increased. A few more tricks were performed.

As Derpy came closer and closer, so too did her desire grow. It came to the point that she couldn't hold on any longer. Landing on the grass in front of the cottage walkway, she quickly hid from view behind a large oak. The excited mare only wanted to look at the package, but as she looked at the brown paper surrounding the still warm treat, she knew that it wasn't enough.

Holding it between her hooves, she tore open the parcel with her teeth, and found herself looking at the most delicious looking muffin she had ever laid eyes on. Every detail was perfect, right down to the last crumb. Sugarcube Corner may make delicious deserts, but when it comes to muffins, the Cakes don't have anything on Applejack! The muffin top was perfectly bulged and sprinkled with crisp, it was delightfully brown, and that smell… simply intoxicating!

Derpy looked around her hiding spot for anypony that could be watching. _I can't stand it, it looks so good!_ She looked back at the darkened windows of the shy pegasus's dwelling. _Lotus did say Fluttershy hadn't been seen recently, so she's probably out of town. This muffin is pretty much delivered… I don't see any harm in having an early reward! With an extra muffin, if it's any good, I can give one to Dinky! _With a crazed grin, she stuffed the muffin back into the bag and took off over the cottage. To any other pony, it would have been seen as strange that the yard was seemingly devoid of life.

Even in the darkness of the forest, Derpy still hid behind a tree. She was taking very special care as to where she would take the first bite. The whole thing just looked so good that she didn't want to ruin the image of such a beautiful confection. _It's mine, all mine… my precious…_ After a few more seconds, she decided that she just didn't care, and half of the muffin disappeared in an instant.

Derpy was in heaven as she chewed the treat. Her knees grew wobbly, and she slid onto her rump and moaned in delicious bliss. Indeed the muffin was as delicious as it looked. She could taste the apples, oh Celestia could she, and it drove her wild. It was moist and flaky, and the sprinkling of cinnamon was a perfect complement to the sweetness. There was a strange grittiness amid the texture, but Derpy paid it no heed.

_Oh my goddess… this has to be the best muffin I've ever had!_ She had taken a large mouthful out of the monster muffin, and it required a lot of chewing before she could swallow. _I'll need to thank Applejack the next time I deliver her mail. Mmmm, Dinky is going to love this so-_

The entire upper area of Derpy's head exploded, as the bomb detonated. Shards of bone flew out like shrapnel and lodged into several nearby trees. Her blond mane was plastered to the tree behind her with blood. Lumps of brain flew in every direction, splattering onto the ground in red and gray globs. Both eyes went flying, one landed in the dirt and rolled away, the other hit a rock and popped, covering it with scarlet gristle.

From the large crater that was once a head, blood continued spurting and running down her neck, carrying small bits of matter. The remaining half of the muffin remained undetonated, and fell to the ground.

A shudder ran through her body, she went rigid, and slowly began tilting over. Derpy hit the grass with a soft thud, and her torn and shredded tongue lolled out freely. Blood continued to pool, and a final spasm ran through one of her legs before her body became absolutely still.

…

Trixie was pulling back a cart leaden with apples to the bin next to the barn. It was the time of season when they had a surplus of apples, and they had to come up with ways to preserve them. Soon they would be taking the collective bunch to make several different types of products. There would be jars of spiced apples, apple butter, apple jam, apple chips, and even more apple cider. _That is_, Trixie thought darkly, _if they survive the season._

It was about midmorning, and she was in a great mood. The order to get the herbs to fix her horn were sent, the murderous muffins had been sent off, **good thing you had the foresight to pack some pyrotechnics before leaving the forest my dear Trixie**, and best of all, it wouldn't be long until she could return home to her beloved mare. Just the thought of being able to hold her, kiss her, and caress her striped mane again made a blush appear and sent butterflies soaring through her chest.

There was nothing that could spoil her mood, nothing… except.

Unhitching the apples, Trixie wiped the sweat off her brow with a hoof, and walked around the front. At a small distance, she could see Applejack speaking to… Twilight Sparkle? Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in confused shock. _How the… who the… huh?!_

Applejack chuckled at something Twilight said, and turned her head in Trixie's direction. She smiled and said something else before the two started to make their way to the barn. Panic rose in the azure unicorn's chest, and she quickly looked around for escape. In a last ditch effort, she dove inside the barn into a pile of hay.

Pulling herself out, she noticed that she had barely avoided sticking herself on the end of a rusty pitchfork. She felt a small amount of luck at having avoided that fate, but she felt even more scared at what was coming.

_Mother, what is going on, why is she here?!_

**I don't know Trixie, but you-**

_She should be dead! I sent the muffins out with the ordinance inside! What in the name of Celestia happened?!_

**Trixie, you need to calm down or else-**

_Calm down? How can I calm down?! If she knows what I tried doing, she could easily get royal guards down here and-_

**Trixie! I will not allow you to continue interrupting me! You're lucky I'm dead or else I'd spank you until your rump turned blue!**

_But it already is!_

**That is beside the point! I need you to listen. From what we've seen, she is acting calm and cheerful, so there is no need to jump to hasty conclusions so soon. If she really had found out, she probably wouldn't have come here herself. Now, be a big filly, and go out there.**

Shaking the hay out of her mane, Trixie slowly walked through the doors. Twilight and Applejack were both standing there. Twilight backed up a step, and held a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Hello Applejack and… Twilight Sparkle. What can Trixie do for you?"

Twilight was still studying the magician and didn't speak, so Applejack stepped up. "Oh nothing, Twilight here was just coming to visit. Ah was just telling her that you were helping out on the farm."

The studious pony broke out of her trance, but was still looking with interest. "Yes, Applejack was telling me that you were here. If it were anypony else besides the Element of Honesty, I probably wouldn't have believed them."

Trixie remained silent, and Twilight continued studying. "Uh, Twilight, are you alright? You look like yer trying to memorize something."

Applejack's words seemed to break her out of the trance. "Oh absolutely; It's just strange. For the past few months, I've been studying some very peculiar traces of powerful magic present in the Everfree Forest. So far, I haven't been able to find a large enough pocket to run any accurate tests, and anything I do find dissipates before I can get any readings."

"Uh, and what does this have to do with her?"

"Well," Twilight continued, circling around the pony in question, "Trixie is absolutely radiating that power. If she could come to the library sometime so I could run some tests, I would really appreciate it. I mean, if that's ok with you Trixie."

Trixie took a few moments to speak, and when she did, her voice trembled. "Y-yes, that would be fine with… with Trixie. She would like to finish helping out on the orchards first though."

Applejack took a double take. "Huh? Why, you surprised me Trixie! Ah really do appreciate the help yer giving."

"Indeed, I am glad that you changed your ways Trixie. I look forward to writing a report to Celestia about you. I guess I'd better get going then; I have some more hypotheses to run before you arrive. Goodbye!"

As Twilight began walking away, Applejack called out. "Hey Twi! Didja like the muffin Trixie sent you?"

The purple unicorn stopped and gave her a confused look. "I never got a muffin, so… I _can't_ say if it was good or not."

Trixie suddenly felt the willpower to speak again. "You didn't get it, what do you mean you didn't get it? Trixie gave it to the most trusted and dependable mailmare in Ponyville!"

Twilight's lips spread into a knowing smile. "Oh, well that explains it. Derpy really is our best mailmare, but her one weakness is muffins. It would have been wiser to not tell her what it was. My guess is that she took it back home and shared it with Dinky, or just wolfed it down herself."

"Yeah, Ah guess that would have been the thing to do. Oh well, Ah'll make sure to get you one the next time Ah make more."

Twilight chuckled softly. "I look forward to that AJ. See you later, and you too Trixie!"

Applejack gave an almighty wave, whereas Trixie weakly smiled. The orange earth pony turned to talk to the other, but she was surprised to see her walking away into the orchard. She thought it strange when she sat down in the shade of a tree, but passed it off that Trixie just wanted some time to think. Applejack walked into the opposing field, and continued the day's work.

Of all the things running through Trixie's head, it wasn't the failed assassinations or the supposed power she gave off that troubled her most, it was the fact that she would have to make Zecora wait even longer before they could be together again.

She got up and walked deeper amid the trees. _Glad that I changed my ways? I'll show you just how much I've _'Changed'. As she walked by an apple sapling, she turned around and bucked it, splitting the young tree in half.

…

What is going on all you fine pony folk? Surprise surprise, got the chapter out early. Maybe by only a few hours, but still. Many of you probably saw it coming in the last chapter, but yes, Derpy is dead. I just want to say that she was a wonderful pony with a beautiful spirit. May she rest in peace… or in this case pieces. I am currently also writing a one-shot with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. I almost have my prewrite done, and boy do I think it'll be good. Don't expect it for another week or two though. One, I plan on it being around 5000 words plus, and two, I'm making TGAM Trixie my #1 priority. As always, leave a comment or review; they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Heck, let's keep with the theme; go ahead and make a guess who'll die in the next chapter!

Ta ta for now!

Edit: Holy crap, what was I thinking? Derpy scene was WAY too graphic. Edited it slightly to the point where I wouldn't cringe… sorry :(


	10. Chapter 10

Trixie was lying in bed, asleep, but restless. Just yesterday, she had found out that her foalproof plan to have her treated muffins delivered had gone south, or in this case, north. It was unknown to the sleeping pony what had befallen the mailmare Derpy, but if what Twilight Sparkle and Applejack had said about her was true, then she was probably entertaining a family of maggots somewhere. Trixie could only hope that the bubbly pegasus had hidden while devouring the hazardous pastry. Discovery of the mangled corpse would only spell problems for her, and worse, possibly her love.

Speaking of her love, Trixie had had a rough evening the previous day. Normally whenever she was particularly distraught or upset, Zecora would be there to cradle Trixie in her hooves while whispering assurances and gently kissing her; in the unfamiliar house, she had nopony. Applejack had picked up on the buried discomfort under the azure fur, but when she brought it up, she was quickly told to mind her own business.

From somewhere outside, a loud and obnoxious rooster was building up to announce the start of the day. Trixie reluctantly rose, and wobbled over to a mirror. Pulling out her brush, she began the awkward task of detangling her mane, made difficult with the lack of magic and throbbing head. Without her special zebra there to caress her tummy just how she liked it, she turned to cider to dull the pain and fill the void. It was amazing how quickly she was becoming accustomed to the effects of alcohol, granted she didn't consume nearly as much as the night of her arrival.

Trixie set the brush down and looked at her mediocre job. "Confound those Elements of Harmony," she muttered, rubbing her forehead with a hoof.

While putting the brush back into her satchel, a wilting and dried out flower caught her eye. Pulling it out between her teeth, Trixie set the Poison Joke onto the table. It was because of this very plant that she was unable to use magic, that she was no more than a common earth pony, and why she had a purple blotch instead of a horn. She backed up and leered at it with spite; the plant was terrified to it's very core.

Trixie didn't know why she kept it, but figured it might come in handy at some point. Since she was already under it's effect, there was no harm in keeping it. However, when the time would come to restore her power, the flower would need to be disposed of.

Sleeping with an alchemist zebra, while saucy and exciting, had it's other benefits. While reading into the various books about the Everfree flora, she had come across a detailed entry on Poison Joke. While the common pony knew the afflictions, not many knew that it could be enhanced. Simply allowing it to dry out drastically increased it's potency. As moisture left, the cell structure would become brittle and allow quicker dispersal of the magical toxins into the bloodstream. In this form, without the proper means of protection, it was impossible to handle without being harmed.

After tucking it away inside the bag, _no need for somepony to stumble across it_, Trixie made her way downstairs. Before going into the kitchen, she detoured outside for a moment; there was an annoying rooster that needed to be fed.

…

Upon entering the kitchen, she was somewhat pleased to see that Applejack was up making oatmeal, but more importantly, she had a pot of coffee already percolating. She clopped up to the table, and sat down.

Applejack turned around and smiled at the seated unicorn. "Well, good morning Sugarcube! Nice to see you waking up without mah help fer once!" She chuckled, and walked over to the pot. "Can Ah get you a cup of Pony Joe?"

Trixie merely nodded her head, as she allowed the more experienced hoof user do the pouring. Applejack placed the black liquid in front of her guest, and added cream and a dollop of agave nectar; just how she liked it. She mumbled thanks, and drained half of it in one gulp. The heat going down was a tad bit uncomfortable, but as it came to rest in her belly, she found it delightful.

Applejack returned to the pot on the stove and began to make the final touches on the congealing meal. "Good news," she said while adding raisins, "Big Macintosh is coming home tomorrow. We'll be able to start working with one pony per field!"

As the work pony began ladling out the oatmeal, Trixie looked up and grinned. Applejack thought that she was just happy for the division of labor to be more even, but she couldn't be more further from the truth. The half-unicorn began plotting away in her head, all the while sloppily feeding herself.

_They couldn't have made things any more perfect unless they had bashed their heads against the walls themselves. If everything goes as planned, I'll be able to take them both out without a hitch! I swear I could just sing with happiness Mother!_

**Don't get your hopes too high Trixie. You must be prepared in case anything should go awry tomorrow. As you work today, you need to plan ahead should the medicinal herbs not arrive when they should.**

Trixie's silent conversation was halted by a ball of energy in the form of Applebloom. She came skidding into the kitchen towards the table. She tried halting her inevitable course, but it was all in vain. She collided with the azure pony, and they both crashed to the floor. From the table top, the tranquil bowl of meal flew into the air, and landed right on top of Trixie's head.

Applebloom bolted up, and slowly turned around with a sheepish smile. Trixie sat there on the floor in shock, the mess oozing down her face. A stray raisin plugging a nostril brought her back to her senses, and she wiped her face with a trembling hoof. "Heheh, sorry Miss Trixie."

It took every ounce of willpower in her body not to throttle the filly's neck. She put on an almost painful smile, accompanied by an almost psychotic eye twitch. To everypony in the room, it appeared that she just glossed it over. "Don't worry about it Applebloom, Trixie will just have an emergency snack in her mane for when she gets hungry in the field later." She patted the pony on the head.

Applejack rolled her eyes and fixed her little sister with a 'you aren't off the hook yet' stare, but she was still smiling. "Applebloom, just why are you all bushy-tailed this morning?"

She took her own seat at the table, and didn't respond before taking a bite of her own breakfast. "Today's Saturday Applejack; Ah need to be awake fer somethin' that's actually important! Me and Scootaloo are gonna' get Sweetie Belle and work on gettin' our cutie marks."

Trixie couldn't help it, and she let out an almighty snort of laughter, but quickly stifled it after the scowl Applejack gave her. "Now Applebloom, it's mighty important you get an education; ya'll cutie marks will occur on their own. Ah know it's important to have fun with friends though, but promise me one thing; no more eating contest cutie marks. The last time ya'll tried an apple eating contest, you were in bed fer three days; nothing cute about it."

Applebloom hopped up and pecked Applejack on the cheek. "Don' worry AJ, Ah promise."

_…_

**Oh please; get your mind out of the gutter my perverted daughter!**

_Hey, I wouldn't be thinking about things like that if I had somepony to touch me._

The three ponies continued talking about how they would spend their day, and eating what wasn't in Trixie's mane. Seeing the two other ponies getting along in such a loving bond not only made her feel sick, but also jealous. She greatly missed Zecora, and unbeknownst to her, the shaman a few miles away was right at that moment thinking the same thing.

From outside, the rooster had ceased crowing, as the poisoned feed had taken effect.

…

"Sister, why is it that we are going through the forest again?" the blue furred pony asked.

"Lotus, I've told you nearly a thousand times; we need herbs to make our baths spectacular. Since Zecora has been lax with her deliveries, we need to retrieve them ourselves."

The two multi colored spa twins, Aloe and Lotus, were making their way through the Everfree Forest. Both being the beauty obsessed ponies they are, they were having difficulty avoiding puddles of mud, and other dirty hazards. What would have taken a normal pony around half an hour, was taking them nearly two hours.

"Are we even going the right way?"

"How should I know? We are heading here on directions from Miss Pinkie Pie. Normally I wouldn't take directions from such a simple minded pony, but being an Element of Harmony has to count for something."

Lotus was following her sister, but was too intent on watching out for any potential dirty landmines, that she didn't notice Aloe stop suddenly. She bumped right into the blue tail, and had to sneeze to get the hairs out of her nose. The agitated pony looked back and glared at her sister, and then looked back ahead at the reason she had stopped

"Ugh, what a horrid looking abode; no wonder she insists on doing business at the spa normally."

Lotus looked around her sister to view the mentioned crime against architecture. While she agreed that it was vaguely strange, she also thought it had an air of security about it, as though it were a ward against the creatures of the forest. Of course she didn't mention any of this to Aloe, she normally didn't like to hear the kind of nonsense that she had to say, and she was already in a bad enough mood for having to hike there.

"Alright then, let's go Lotus." The pink pony began to make her way to the house, but stopped when she realized her sister wasn't moving. "Well, are you coming?"

The accused beautician shook her head, and her pink mane would have been messed up had it not been for all the manespray she wore. "Oh no, I can't go in there; it's simply horrifying!"

"Lotus, I know it's ugly, but come on; the faster we conclude our business with Miss Zecora, the faster we can return home and wash away all this filthy muck!"

"It's not that it is dirty, it's scary. I feel like if I were to go in there, some monster pony would eat me up for sure!" Lotus quivered where she stood, and hunched down, putting on the best set of puppy dog eyes she could.

Aloe gave a heavy sigh, "Fine, I'll go by myself; but as Celestia as my witness, you're delivering all by yourself tomorrow!"

Lotus whimpered softly, and gave in to her fate. Disregarding the fact that her tummy would get messy, she sat on the ground and stared morosely at a patch of moss. As Aloe began walking to the tree house, she couldn't help but shed a quiet tear. _Sister, what happened to you? Ever since we left Mom in Armania, you haven't been the same. You never smile, and everything is always serious with you. I miss the pony who used to share secrets with me, and laughed as we played. I miss the old Aloe._

Closing her azure eyes, Lotus curled up deeper in the dirt.

…

Inside the tree house, the zebra Zecora was going about her daily business. She had just recently returned from her usual trip into the forest to retrieve plants, but it was made difficult this time due to the fact that she was still about a week away from being able to remove her cast.

She had just set the satchel full of various herbs down at the workbench when there came a clopping at the door. "Just what my leg wanted more," she sighed as she began hobbling back to the entrance, "I wonder who it could be at my door?"

A few seconds later, she had managed to swing the portal open, and came face to face with her friend Aloe. Her entire mood changed, and she gestured with a hoof that it was alright for her to enter.

"Good afternoon Aloe, it has been ages since we've said hello!"

The unexpected guest entered while being careful not to come close enough to actually touch the other equine. "Indeed, it is, err… nice, to see you as well Miss Zecora."

"I do not mean to be rude, I haven't even prepared any tea or food. I doubt you have come all this way to say hey, why is it that you have come all this way?"

"Well Miss Zecora, I have come for a very important reason." The blue maned pony began to walk around the small house, inwardly sneering at the disorganized state of everything. "You have been rather late on the delivery of our most luxurious bath herbs."

The striped mare cocked an eyebrow at this, showing she had no clue in the slightest of what she meant.

Aloe gave an extremely drawn out and exasperated sigh, and rubbed her forehead with a hoof. "The herbs for the Poison Joke cure! Normally it wouldn't be such a big deal, as it is our most expensive treatment and not everypony can afford it, but we received a special order from Miss Applejack."

Zecora nodded her head, and turned to make her way to the bench. "Please forgive me my friend, but even with magic herbs, bones take time to mend."

With the mare's back turned, Aloe was free to sneer in spite. _Friends, she honestly thinks that I would associate with the likes of some dirty savage?_

The zebra began pulling together various plants into a large bag. She turned around and the goods fell onto the floor with a soft plumf. "I appreciate you having patience so large, because of that, take this extra amount free of charge."

Aloe smiled awkwardly and reached to sling the parcel onto her back. _If she wants to give us more for free, then who am I to stop her?_

Just as she was about to leave, Zecora spoke up again, much to the pony's annoyance. "I am a little curious on the order that was made. Would it be alright to know who it is going to aid?"

Aloe almost swore loudly, but out of her business sense, stayed her tongue. Turning around, she forced the pleasant smile back out into the open. "Oh, it is nopony you probably know. In the letter, Miss Applejack said that it is for some showpony named Tricia or something."

Zecora visibly straightened, and leaned forward towards the spa pony. "I think I may know who the unicorn is of which you speak. Is her name Trixie; if so, I may just freak."

After thinking for a second, the name seemed to ring a bell, and Aloe nodded her confirmation. Whatever she had been expecting, an explosion of excitement was not expected from the zebra. Zecora let out a loud squeal that was completely out of character, and half ran, half hobbled to her bed. Returning in almost the same fashion, Aloe saw that she was holding a picture frame in her mouth. She set it down on the table and stepped back so the other could get a good look.

Aloe looked down at the photo and gasped aloud. There were several wrong things about it, the most obvious being how terrible quality the picture was, but others stuck out more and even infuriated her.

In the picture were two equines, one azure, and the other striped. It must have been taken a while ago, as the zebra was not in any way injured. In it, the two were huddled together under the very same leopard skin blanket, sharing each other's body heat and cuddling. Zecora was leaning heavily on the unicorn and was planting a kiss on her cheek; shockingly, the other was smiling and blushing crimson. While the zebra had her eyes closed, the unicorn was gazing down at her with a look that was unmistakably one of love.

If there was one thing Aloe hated more than anything else, even more than dirt, it was fillyfoolers. This damning piece of evidence proved that she had been dealing with a disgusting… freak, this entire time. Just to make matters worse, she recognized the unicorn in the picture; how could she not? Several months back that monster of a unicorn had committed a crime against fashion by defiling Miss Rarity's mane. Aloe and Lotus had spent that entire day reverting the green mess of a rat's nest back into her usual beautiful mane.

Zecora mistook the gasp of disgust as one of joyousness. "She is the most beautiful pony, and the same thing in me does she see." Even before Aloe's own eyes, Zecora was blushing herself as she stared longingly at the photograph.

Aloe had taken just about all she could handle, and she cleared her throat loudly. "Well, Miss Zecora, I must say that it is time that I left; I really must return to the spa."

Snapping out of her blissful fantasy, Zecora halted her escape, and hurried back to the bench. Aloe couldn't see what she was doing, but a second later, she had turned back around with a second parcel. "Please Aloe, act like a kind dove, could you also give this to my love?"

_Gosh, what do I look like, a mailmare?_ The pink earth pony almost screamed right in her face, but she luckily bit back her insult; it might ruin the business arrangement between the two. Instead, she nodded slightly and opened the saddle bag to allow the smaller package to be placed inside. Then, not looking forward to being held up again, she hurried from the house and away from the lesbian mare.

…

The two spa twins were now making their way back home. If Aloe thought today's surprises had finished back inside the house, she had another thing coming. Upon exiting, she had found her own flesh and blood fast asleep on the ground. After violently shaking the blue pony awake, they had begun making their way back.

"So," said Lotus, trying to break the ice, "did everything go alright?"

Aloe let out a frustrated groan. "It was absolutely horrible sister! The inside was in shambles; it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years! Even worse, we have been accepting merchandise from a no good fillyfooler!"

Lotus shuddered at the continued description of the nightmarish home, but her surprise was greatest when she brought up the picture. This was the absolute first time she had ever heard her sister talk in such a way about another mare's sexuality. "Um, don't you think you are being a little harsh sister? I mean, just because a mare likes another mare, doesn't mean-"

"And what is it you are trying to say sister dear? Are you telling me that you have no qualms against those disgusting freaks of nature? I swear to Celestia, if you were gay… well, let's just say that twin bonds can only extend so far!" Without another word, Aloe took off, leaving her sister behind to sadly gaze after her.

_But, I always thought it didn't matter to you… _A very distraught Lotus slowly followed her sister, tears leaked freely down her face. As she walked, thoughts chased each other around her head. Things like the desperation to please her sister, and images of the wall eyed pegasus that she loved. Little did she know, the particular pony, was just a few hundred yards away, silently decomposing beneath a tree.

…

What's up all you fine pony folk? I just want to apologize on the lateness of this chapter. The weekend was not constructive at all. I had a lot of crap going on, and I hardly had time to write. I even missed the new episode :{. Ok, for those of you who are a little disappointed by the lack of blood in this chapter, fear not, for I can almost guarantee you about four or five in the next chapter. If you paid close attention to some of the details I gave, you might be able to guess how Trixie will ice each of the Apple clan. I thought it would be cool to add a little conflict between Aloe and Lotus. I'll probably make it escalate later on, but I don't know if I'll kill them or not. Hmm, maybe Lotus could kill Aloe? Maybe. Ok, but now I am really tired, so in summation, leave a comment or review; when I'm actually awake and coherent, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!

Ta ta for now!

Blam! Tenth chapter baby!


	11. Chapter 11

Trixie was sitting at the table, sipping her morning usual. Strangely, she was the first one up that morning. It must have been a combination of several different things, the first being that she hadn't touched any cider the night before. While she also was becoming somewhat used to living on the ranch, it appeared that Applejack was a little too much so. The recent and mysterious passing of the family rooster meant that the closest thing to an alarm clock was out of commission. Lucky for Trixie, her well developed mind was prone to picking up on routines, and she automatically woke up by herself.

There were a few reasons why the azure unicorn was in a good mood. The more important of the bunch was involved in a shriveled out flower that was resting on the table. After pouring her own mug of coffee, she had crumbled a few petals of the Poison Joke and pollen into the pot. Now, when somepony drank the tainted beverage, they would fall victim to the enhanced effects of the plant's concentrated toxins.

While the act of bringing to pass her plan for vengeance was sweet enough, the main reason why Trixie sat there grinning, was because she had been graced by a most wondrous dream. As of late, or rather, for the past months, whenever she actually dreamed, it was full of horrible monstrosities and black thoughts. Last night she had had a most splendid dream of her love Zecora.

With the images still in her head, it wasn't difficult for her to replay the dream in her mind. It had been one of her earlier fantasies of the zebra, before the two had shared so much as kiss, let alone a bed.

_Zecora was bent over in front of her cauldron, stirring some unknown liquid, while Trixie lay on top of the leopard pelt watching. Before her eyes, she had an excellent view of the show_; she began to lightly blush at the table. _The striped mare halted in her work to allow a better grip on the wooden spoon she was using, and her hoof slipped. It struck the side of the iron, and was instantly burned._

_Zecora turned around, nearly howling in pain, and hopped over to the bed in tears. Trixie examined the grievous burn and saw that while it wasn't bad, it would still cause discomfort for a few days, _outside of the dream, such brief contact wouldn't have caused any harm, and the zebra wasn't clumsy enough for such a thing to happen.

_Trixie looked up at her injured patient and whispered that she knew just how to fix it. She brought the striped hoof to her mouth and began kissing it. With every time her lips graced the burnt flesh, it magically began healing._

_After a few magical "treatments", the hoof was as good as new. Trixie looked up at Zecora, and asked if she felt any better. With a voice that was both soft and almost nervous, she said yes, but that there was somewhere else that was hurting. Trixie asked where it was, and was told that she would guide her._

_Lifting her chin with a freshly healed hoof, Zecora began to bring their faces together, slowly allowing Trixie to notice the lust that practically dripped from her partner's eyes. _As their lips joined in union, Trixie began to turn an even brighter crimson at the table.

_They disconnected, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them, and Trixie asked if she felt all better. Zecora smiled, and said that she nearly was healed, but that she required a little more treatment. The shaman attacked her savior, forcing her tongue inside her mouth to nestle beside the other. They both fell onto the bed, greedily sucking each other's mouths, fighting for dominance._

If Trixie thought that she couldn't blush any further, she was mistaken, as Applejack made her morning appearance into the kitchen. Her entire face exploded in red, and she noticed with embarrassment that her hoof had been inching downwards underneath the table. She shot her leg up and back onto the table, nearly knocking over her cup.

Applejack seemed not to notice anything out of the ordinary, and plopped down next to Trixie. "Durn rooster! He's supposed to wake us up in the morning. Ah must say Ah'm surprised Trixie, yer up before anyone else!"

Trixie was still blushing slightly, but she was able to keep her cool. "Trixie is not surprised; you did consume a great quantity of liquor last night."

"Jeez, ye're just like Twilight; always pointing out the obvious." Applejack began fumbling with the coffeepot, but in reality, she was at least a hoof away from actually picking it up. Trixie snorted with laughter, but the orange pony was unamused. "Go ahead and have yer laugh, but be a pal and pour me a cup."

It was as she picked up the pot that Applejack jumped with a start. Despite her best effort to avoid it, Trixie dropped the coffee, and a good amount sloshed out. "What was that for? You made Trixie spill!"

"Oh gosh, Ah'm sorry; Ah fergot to check up on Granny!"

An idea popped into the unicorn's head, one that was too perfect to pass up. "Do not worry about it Applejack, Trixie shall take care of it."

"Are you sure, Ah wouldn't want you to do anything more than you already have."

"It is fine Applejack, Trixie insists," she got up and walked to the stairs, "consider it an apology for laughing at your misfortune."

…

Walking into the elder's room, Trixie immediately noticed the smell in the air. It was a strange mixture of several things; the strongest was a large container of apple cinnamon incense. It made her nose cringe in remembrance of weeks ago when her leg was infected. Crudely hidden by the apples was the unmistakable stench of rotting flesh.

Granny Smith was lying in bed with the covers drawn up to her chest. As she walked up beside the sleeping mare, Trixie noticed that she bore a striking resemblance to somepony else. It wasn't the facial features, or even the color of her fur, but the wrinkled and sweaty hide that struck a familiar note.

**Is there something wrong my dear daughter?**

_No… nothing is wrong Mother. It's just… she is so defenseless and weak. She just reminds me of somepony._

**Do not let that cloud your judgment Trixie. Remember exactly how that mare is related to the horrid Applejack and it will strengthen your resolve.**

Trixie nodded into the silent air, and took a deep breath before looking around the room for a suitable tool. Besides a few pieces of furniture that were too heavy to lift without magic, there was nothing particularly silent enough with which to accomplish the deed.

She turned back to the weak elder, and noticed with grim satisfaction that there was a spare pillow next to the currently occupied one. Careful so as not to wake Granny Smith, Trixie reached out to grab the cushion between her teeth. Balancing on her hind legs, she held the pillow between her forehooves, poised ready to commence. Still, she hesitated, and brought the pillow down slowly. There was something very strange about the old pony, but she couldn't quite place her hoof on it.

From under the covers, Granny Smith opened her mouth to yawn and readjust in her sleep. With little light being in the room, all Trixie could see was a dark black chasm appearing in her face. With a sudden rush of recollection, she was momentarily transported back to the dream she had had so long ago. The lines on Granny's face became shriveled and rotten, her closed eyes became blank bloody sockets, and several slimy things began squirming in her mouth.

Trixie shoved the pillow down with great force, completely covering the mare's face. Granny Smith awoke from her sleep, and uttered a muffled scream of terror. Her hooves scrambled out on top and began to try tearing away the item that prevented her from breathing. The full impact of what she was doing struck Trixie hard and suddenly, but instead of stopping, she increased the force against the other's face.

Granny Smith was surprisingly doing an admirable attempt at thwarting Trixie's intentions, but after twenty seconds of no oxygen, her struggles began to weaken. Her outraged cries became ones of fear, and her muffled volume dwindled downwards. Trixie still continued pressing down harder and harder. It came to the point where the pressure against Granny's neck became too great, and with a loud crunch, her spine snapped. Her hooves tensed up against the pillow, and then went slack.

The loud sound of breaking bone echoing throughout the small room did nothing to calm Trixie. It was as if it hadn't happened, and she continued pressing down. There was silence save for the grunting coming from the unicorn, but it was soon joined by the sound of scraping and crackling bone fragments.

**Trixie, enough; the mare is dead!**

Shaking her head as though she had just awoken from a dream, Trixie looked down at her sunken hooves, and sure enough, she felt no resistance of any kind. She stepped back away from the bed and sat down, surveying exactly what she had accomplished. She no longer felt panicked or scared, but a strange new feeling; she felt empowered. Before, she had felt hesitant to finally kill somepony with her bare hooves, but now that the act was finished, the rush she felt was indescribably satisfying.

Trixie stood back up and approached the bed once more. She gripped the pillow between her teeth and slid it aside. Granny Smith was no longer sleeping, and was indeed dead. Her old weathered and wrinkled face that had smiled in kindness for so many years was now frozen in an ugly snarl of defiance. Her gentle orange eyes had been extinguished of light, and stared off into nothingness. A fine trickle of blood oozed out of one of her nostrils. Her neck was as broken as could be, and the shattered vertebrae made distended shapes throughout the crooked frame.

Trixie looked at everything a second time, and smiled before pulling the sheet up and over Granny's face. _Well, there's no going back now._

**Indeed. Revel in your bloodlust later Trixie; Applejack must be getting curious as to why you haven't returned to the kitchen yet.**

Without looking back, Trixie began to walk down the stairs. Coming up to the door, she had to suppress the smile that was stretched across her features. She entered into the kitchen, and nonchalantly sat down between Applejack and Applebloom, who had just moments ago joined her sister at the table. Trixie couldn't help but notice that there was a half empty mug of coffee in front of the orange work pony, and she let a small smile appear.

Applejack smirked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Just what're you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, Trixie just thinks that Granny Smith looks very… peaceful, when she sleeps."

Applejack's smile became more natural, and she chuckled. "Yeah, Ah think so too. It's a shame you had to see her when she's sick. The doctor said that she'll be up and spry as she always is in no time!"

Trixie's smile slightly deepened. "Trixie looks forward to visiting again when she is in better health."

Applebloom, who had been silently eating an apple, swallowed and turned to her sister. "Hey Applejack, isn't Big Macintosh comin' home today?"

The elder of the two Apples scratched her chin with a hoof. "Ah guess so, but he didn't mention _when_ he would be getting back though. That just means that me'n Trixie need to work like normal in case he gets back late." Applejack drained the rest of her coffee and stood up. "Well, the day is still young; come on Trixie, we oughta' start our work."

…

The three ponies stepped out of the house and into the morning sunshine. Not wanting to waste any time, Applejack trotted off to begin her work in the orchard. Applebloom had nothing else to do because the other crusaders were busy with their own plans, so she skipped right after her big sister.

Trixie stood where she was for a few moments, absorbing all the sunshine she could. It was truly a beautiful day, and she relished the fact that today would possibly be her last on the orchard. Her azure fur had warmed up sufficiently enough, and she began to make her way to her final day's work on the farm.

As she was gearing up to buck her first tree, her eyes caught a glance of something peculiar. Walking down the fenced path was a blue earth pony with a pink mane. It wasn't her colors that sparked Trixie's interest, but how she looked and behaved.

The multicolored earth pony looked as though she had come fresh from the spa, and she obviously cared about how she looked, as she paid extremely close attention to every hoofstep. Trixie had to admit, although she was a near ringer for a self-image snob, she looked quite fetching with her headband and pink saddlebags.

Trixie walked over to the visitor and greeted her with a warm smile. "Greetings, do you require any assistance?"

The earth pony, not noticing the approaching unicorn, jumped backwards in surprise and landed on her rump. "Oh, you startled me!"

"Please forgive Trixie, that wasn't her intention." She offered a hoof to help the other pony up.

"Wait, you are Trixie? My sister told me I was to deliver to some horrible and ugly pony, but you are absolutely beautiful!"

Trixie blushed at the compliment. "You said that you had a delivery for Trixie, miss…?"

"Lotus, you may call me Lotus." She reached back into her saddlebag and produced a lumpy parcel. "I have a package for you from the spa."

She set it down in front of Trixie and smiled, but it appeared as though she were wearing a mask of emotions. Lotus was wearing makeup, but it was evident that she had been crying recently, as there were faint black smudges running down her face. Even her eyes were tinged red, meaning she had been doing quite a lot of it.

_Mother, what do you think is wrong with her? She obviously is having a hard time with something, but what?_

**I do not know Trixie, but I would advise against getting involved.**

_I guess we'll just see…_ "Lotus, please do not be offended or anything, but it appears as though you have been grieving, is there anything the matter?"

The blue beautician recoiled in shock at such an unexpected question. "I'm not certain as to what you are asking. Why would you think I have been grieving?"

"Your makeup is smudged along your cheeks, and it looks slightly suggestive."

Lotus puffed herself up and spoke in a casual tone. "Well, just because I am not looking my best, doesn't mean I have been crying. It could easily be that I was splashed by a puddle of water or something."

Trixie sighed and looked deep into her eyes. "The reason Trixie knows, is not how well you look, but because she knows the look in your eyes. Please Lotus, Trixie only wishes to help."

Lotus gazed into the twin violet orbs. All she could see was understanding and compassion without any form of ridicule. Despite having only just met Trixie, she felt as though she could confide anything to her. Lotus closed her eyes, and her confident form shattered and slumped; a single tear glistened out of the corner of one. "I feel as though my heart is breaking," she whispered softly.

The azure mare leaned forward and nuzzled her neck in comfort. "Trixie knows how that feels Lotus, but she is here to offer you support; please continue."

"There is this special pony that I have had feelings for, ever since my sister and I immigrated here to Ponyville." Lotus wiped her eyes, and looked to her new friend. "Please don't judge me, but that pony… is also a mare."

"Lotus, it does not bother Trixie in any way; she herself has a mare waiting at home. Love doesn't care if it strikes two ponies of the same gender. It is a wonderful thing that everyone should experience, no matter who they wish it to be with."

Lotus looked to Trixie, and her respect for her began growing. "That really lifts a great burden off my chest, and I thank you so very much. Anyways, this mare… I haven't seen her in a few days, and the last time we spoke, she said that she would come visit soon." Lotus sniffed loudly before she continued. "Normally it isn't such a problem, as she often gets lost while out, but then something else happened."

The two ponies had sat down on a small patch of grass, side by side, and Trixie now placed a hoof on Lotus's shoulder in comfort.

"Just yesterday, my sister Aloe and I were in the forest, collecting the herbs that Miss Applejack had ordered for you from Miss Zecora. Everything seemed fine and normal, until she discovered that the zebra was in a relationship with another mare."

Trixie grinned smugly at that. "Trixie knows all about Zecora, as she is her companion. Please, do you know if is Zecora alright, is she recovering well?"

Lotus could only shrug. "I don't know. Aloe was the one who received the goods and talked to her; and that brings me to my problem. I found out that my sister, my own twin sister, has no tolerance for fillyfoolers. What can I possibly do now? If I abandon my love, then Aloe stays happy, but I will forever be sad. If I don't, then I could very well lose my only sister." Lotus began crying again, and she was having some trouble with taking slow breaths. "I was going to propose…"

Trixie had heard enough, and Lotus found herself in a tight embrace. She stopped, and looked up to her unicorn friend. "Please Lotus, Trixie cannot stand seeing such a beautiful and innocent creature like you in pain. Please let her share with you a small saying; stay true to what your heart says, and all shall be fine." She bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise that everything shall be ok."

Lotus began crying again, and hugged the azure pony back. After a few minutes spent that way, they separated and got up. Lotus's makeup was even sloppier than it had been before, but her being radiated with a newfound joy. She repositioned her saddlebag, and turned back to Trixie. "I don't know how I'll be able to repay you, but you have saved me from a tragic life, and I won't ever forget. Come by the spa sometime, I would love to see you again!" Lotus bid a farewell, and began to make her way down the road, back towards town.

Trixie stood there, watching her new friend walk back to town. She couldn't help but notice that her blue fur seemed to glow even brighter.

…

What is happening all you fine pony folk? Alright, I know I said last time that there would be a lot more death in this chapter than just one, but squeezing the next ones in would make me feel rushed, I wouldn't have gotten it out in time, and I wanted to do some more development for Lotus and Trixie that will be used later on. One thing I'd like to say, is that while I was writing Granny's death scene, I kept thinking of crazy overkill from ninja gaiden 2; as I like to say, "It ain't dead 'til the yellow orb comes out." Until next time everyone, leave a comment or review or something; they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!

Ta ta for now!


	12. Chapter 12

Trixie walked inside the barn, her package slung over her back. The smell of hay was sweet and tempting, but she was too busy to indulge. She set her item down in a corner and continued to the large wooden tub. It was an old thing, sanded smooth and fading. She turned an aged brass handle, and water began gushing in.

The azure unicorn turned towards her package. Taking hold of a thick drawstring in her mouth, she pulled, revealing not one, but two parcels inside. One was lumpy, and she presumed it was the mixed herbs she needed. The other bulged at different places, and Trixie for the life of her couldn't guess what it contained.

She turned back to the wooden container and dipped a hoof in. Trixie was pleased to feel that the water was already warm and at the perfect temperature; Applejack must have taken one earlier. She turned the handle back to it's original position before setting her bags onto a nearby table; water continued to drip out of the faucet.

**Trixie wait! You have no idea what could be in those bags.**

Trixie rolled her eyes, walking up to the packages. _Oh please mother, why in Equestria would Zecora do such a thing? We love each other._

**It isn't a matter of trusting Zecora, but of your new "friend".**

Trixie closed her eyes, thinking about what she would say next. _Mother, I can't explain why it is that I trust her. There is just a feeling deep within me that assures that she is trustworthy._

**Fine, but please, be careful my dear daughter.**

Once again, Trixie took hold of the string and tugged. The cloth opened out to reveal a small pile of mixed herbs. There were many different colors pervading the mixture, but green took domination over all others. A small puff of powder was lingering around the medicine from the unraveling, and it caused Trixie to sneeze.

After wiping her nose, the blue pony wiped the mix into the tub, letting it dissolve in the warm waters. With the aid of the vapors from the tub, Trixie could more accurately pick up familiar scents from the forest. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, smiling as she reminisced of her beloved zebra.

While the medicine continued mixing with the bath water, Trixie turned her attention to the other parcel on the table. She paused for a moment, wondering what the hay could be inside. Shaking her head, she figured that there was no point in wondering when she could just open it.

Once again, she took hold of the string and opened up the second. The contents within puzzled Trixie for a moment. There were only two items, a strangely familiar purple glass bottle, and a hoof-written note. Trixie immediately smoothed out the letter, eager to read what it contained.

"Trixie, my beloved pony. I hope my mixture was delivered to you, with it, it is possible to make my special brew. In this bottle is a liquid of green, the likes of which are horribly mean. Just one drop will cause intense burning, just a few more means death by morning Use with caution, I urge you to learn, for I do long for your return. Forever your eternal love, Zecora, your black and white dove."

The azure unicorn giggled softly. _Even her writing is done in rhymes, imagine that._ Trixie looked over the purple phial, seemingly unremarkable. It was as she stared at it that it finally popped into her head. It was in fact the same container of green liquid that had awoken her all those months ago back in Zecora's hut. It had only taken a few seconds to start burning her snout, so obviously the poison was as deadly as Zecora had said.

Trixie turned her attention back to the tub once again. The herbs had mixed in the warm water, and there was a very light green tinge. She stepped onto a wooden stool that had been conveniently placed next to the tub. Trixie was admittedly a bit nervous about putting her faith in the concoction, but she had faith in Zecora, and knew that it was safe.

Gingerly stepping into the tub, Trixie instantly felt the warm water relax away all of her muscles. Sighing slightly, she allowed herself to sink all the way into the warm bath waters. It had been quite some time since she had indulged in such a relaxing activity, and the herbal bath was simply, for lack of a better phrase, luxurious!

The showpony took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and plunged her head under the surface. Instantly, she felt a tingling sensation upon her forehead. First it began to itch, then it started to feel as though someone were tugging against her skull. When she felt that she couldn't take it anymore, that the sensation would drive her insane, she resurfaced, taking a deep breath.

"Oh for the love of Celestia!" Trixie had opened her eyes a bit too early, and the herbs had seeped in to sting rather badly. She fumbled about, frantically searching for a towel. Suddenly, a scrap of something soft and dry hit her face. Trixie immediately began wiping her eyes off, grateful for the relief.

It was only as she tossed the towel aside that she began wondering where it had come from. She looked around the room, but seeing nopony did nothing to sooth her suspicions. Trixie looked down at the water, and her breath caught in her throat. Amid the distorted reflection of the water, was her horn, in all it's blue splendor. It had been such a long time since she had used it that she had forgotten the sensation of magic.

"Trixie wouldn't have thought it possible, she has her horn back!" The once stunted unicorn leapt from the tub with joy, causing the contents to slosh around and spill.

_Mother, isn't it fantastic? My horn has returned!_

**Yes my dear Trixie, I am glad to see you back to your former self.**

Trixie was excited, and beyond eager to become reacquainted with her magical self. She looked around the barn for something to test her might on. In another corner of the room, there stood several bales of hay, the perfect targets. In an instant, three of them were wrapped in a shimmering ice blue glow. With hardly any effort on her part, Trixie lifted the large bundles into the air.

"Hahah, Trixie see's that her power has not diminished in the slightest! It is as though the hay were just a few feathers!"

**Trixie, I am beyond glad to see your spirits so high, but if you don't return to the field soon, Applejack may return and decide to investigate.**

_Oh please Mother, do you honestly think that I can't handle her now? Besides, they trust me completely. More likely, they would follow me to their deaths, with smiles on their faces no less! But you are right, it is probably best to rejoin the Apples outside._

...

Trixie opened the door to the barn and stepped out. Already it seemed that the sun was shining brighter, the air was crisper, and the scents from the trees came in even sweeter than she was accustomed to.

She hadn't taken more than two steps before she heard the sound of someone galloping at a very hard pace. Trixie looked this way and that before she noticed Applejack bolting in her direction. She found it strange at first to see that the orange worker had a grimace on her face, but as she came closer and closer, so did the rabbit she was chasing come into view.

There was another thing strange going on with Applejack. To anypony else, she would have seemed just as normal as she always was. To Trixie's highly trained eye, she could already see that the Poison Joke was doing it's job. _Interesting, in just such a short time the effects are already showing._

Applejack opened her mouth to shout, "you gall durn thief! Just wait till Ah get my hooves on you!"

Trixie looked on and smiled at the choice opportunity that was thrown her way. Just as the rabbit was running past the barn where she stood, he was suddenly wrapped in an envelope of light and lifted into midair.

Seconds later, Applejack came galloping up to stand next to Trixie, panting from the pursuit. She searched around vigorously for a moment before she looked up to see the rabbit suspended in the air, struggling against the magical restraints.

"Heheh, well Ah'll be!" Applejack chuckled, "Ah see that the package arrived just fine! Good to see you back to normal!"

The unicorn smiled, "Trixie thanks you Applejack, but your thanks should really be directed at Zecora; she is the herbal specialist." Trixie then turned her attention to the struggling furry creature suspended and struggling in the air. "Trixie must ask, what did this small vermin do to deserve your wrath?"

Applejack grimaced once more at the captive creature. "Well, this here rabbit has been eating our apples. Ah've chased him off several times, but whenever Ah catch him, the damage is done."

Trixie copied the grimace, but with an underlying venomous glint. She found herself transported back to her time back in the Everfree Forest. She knew exactly what to do with thieves, but she wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation in front of Applejack.

"Well then Applejack, what do you propose we do?"

The orange earth pony scratched her chin with her hoof and looked around for a suitable punishment. Her gaze fell onto a large barrel of water sitting next to the apple press. She pointed in it's direction, "How about that?"

Trixie looked in the direction of the hoof, and was surprised by what she saw. Instead of seeing the water barrel, she instead was focused on the press. "Why Applejack, Trixie had no idea that you were like that!"

"Oh nonsense," Applejack said, scuffing the dirt beneath her with a hoof, "we do that kind of stuff to critters all the time! It really reminds them to stay away."

Trixie grinned with malice at the captive rabbit. She had learned her lesson with the squirrel about adding suffering to fit the crime. She began to walk over to the contraption.

Applejack, still oblivious to Trixie's true intention, cheered her on. "That's it Trixie! Show 'em a bit of Apple justice!"

"Don't worry fair Applejack, Trixie has her own standards of justice." As the azure unicorn reached the press, she lowered the squirrel down onto grinding stone.

It was just as a second magical tinge surrounded the tread to start the press that Trixie felt a large something thud into her shoulder. She fell onto the grass, and in her shock, her magic was dispelled. Not waiting for an excuse to escape, the now free rabbit ran to the hills!

Trixie sat up, rubbing her shoulder where a small bruise was most certainly growing underneath her fur. "Why in the name of Celestia would you do such an asinine thing?"

From where Applejack stood, she was blocking out the sunshine, and from what Trixie could see, it appeared as though she had never been so mad. "Maybe Ah should be asking you the same thing! What in tarnation did you think you were doing?!"

"Trixie might as well be asking you the same question! You were the one to point out the punishment!"

Applejack shook her head furiously. "No, that couldn't be further from what Ah meant! On the farm, we don't kill critters!" The orange mare then adjusted her gaze into one of deep disappointment.

Trixie was having a furious conflict inside her head; to kill or not to kill, that is the question. _Mother, what do I do now? It is obvious there is no way to escape from this situation._

**Well, I believe the solution should be obvious to you my dear Trixie. It is time to- wait, somepony is coming!**

From the edge of the barn, Applebloom came into view with an excited look on her face. "Hey sis! Didja' get that rabbit and teach him a lesson?"

Applejack wheeled around, "Applebloom, Ah need you to go back to the field and wait fer me." She tried to mask her emotions with a smile, but she did an unsuccessful job.

Applebloom knew something wasn't quite right, but she'd been around the bend a few times to know that she shouldn't stick around when her sister got like that. "Ok, Ah guess Ah'll jus' head back," and she turned around to leave.

Once the youngest apple was out of earshot, Applejack turned back around. "Please Trixie, Ah don't mean to question yer standards or nothing, but Ah don't want any of that going on here at the orchard." She turned her back on Trixie. "Ah'm going back to work, don't let me hear that you've been talking to Applebloom about this. The last thing Ah need is her questioning things that no filly her age has any right to."

Trixie stood there, shaking with rage from the berating of the elder Apple. "Don't worry Applejack," she said under her breath, "_talking_ to her about it is the last thing Trixie would do."

…

The day slugged onwards after the confrontation with Applejack. Trixie continued bucking trees, but without any care for how strong she did so. Several trees were victim to her uncaring hooves, and the splintered wood lying around their bases was evidence of just that.

While she worked, Trixie kept plotting in her head. She was thinking of the probability of any complications that could arise. There was the obvious fact of Applejack's strength. Trixie's magic may have been more powerful than before in her life, but levitating a rabbit versus a bucking farmer was an entirely different story. There was also Applebloom to think of. Without a doubt she was hugging close to her sister. If Trixie were to assault Applejack, then the other would run away and seek out help.

Trixie growled loudly and bucked against her tree, creating a large crack in the trunk. _Just how hard could it be to kill two ponies who are mentally inferior to myself? _She rested her forehead against the bark.

**Calm down Trixie, I'm sure that given time, the solution shall present itself.**

_I can't calm down Mother, I blew my chance! They will surely ask me to leave, and when they find out what I've done to Granny Smith, I'll never be able to get away!_

**If you keep thinking that way, you might as well just lock yourself into the royal dungeon! Think my dear daughter, there must be some way for you to settle the issue at hoof.**

Trixie lifted her head up and began to turn around. _I'll just have to do it suddenly, when they'd least expect it._

"Hiya Miss Trixie!"

The mentioned unicorn stumbled backwards at the abrupt appearance of the Apple youth. "What is it Applebloom?"

The little filly kicked at the dirt at her hooves. "Oh nothing, it's just, Applejack is really upset about something, but she won't say anything."

The unicorn chuckled, "Well, if you must know, she is a little vexed about how Trixie wanted to deal with an unwanted guest. Do not let it bother you, it is of no import."

Applebloom let a pout upon her face, but decided not to push it. "Well then, do you mind if Ah watch you work?"

"Why don't you just watch Applejack? Is Trixie really something to be interested in?" Trixie admittedly liked that somepony wanted to watch her, after all it had been some time since she had performed last, but instead she saw an opportunity arise from the situation. "Does she even know that you are here?"

Applebloom smirked, "Why of course not! She's so distracted, that it was easier to sneak past her than a dog with a head cold!" She extended her chest at that, as though she took great pride. "In fact, whenever she get's all bothered, she tends to work until she thinks things through, and that could take forever!"

_Oh... how perfect. _"Trixie has a better idea than you just watching her. How would you like to help transport some of the harvest?"

"Would Ah?!" Applebloom rose up like a balloon filled with air, but then suddenly that same balloon was punctured. "Oh wait, AJ says Ah'm not old enough to help out yet."

Trixie scoffed openly. "Well, Trixie knows for a fact that when she was your age, she would have been able to hoist a full barrel of apples no problem!"

"But Applejack says Ah can't, and she's the most trustworthy pony in Ponyville."

Trixie lowered herself until she was more or less on the same level as Applebloom. "But what if it could get you a cutie mark?"

The yellow filly froze in place, mind racing at the possibility of getting her mark.

"Indeed, Trixie knows that it may be a burden, but she also has a safety net." She pointed at her horn with a hoof, "this way, even if it is too much for you, she will be able to whisk them off of you in mere seconds."

Applebloom was thinking deeply. On one hoof, she would be disobeying her sister, but on the other, it was an opportunity to get her cutie mark. For nearly ten seconds she pondered before looking up. "You promise you won't tell Applejack?"

Trixie struck a modest pose. "But of course! Trixie is a mare of her word."

Applebloom paused for another second before letting her smile erupt. "Then what're we waitin' for? Let's get me my cutie mark!" and with that, she bounded over to an empty apple bin.

Trixie followed after, a demonic look hidden in her eyes.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Applebloom happily shouted as she tipped the bucket onto her small back, "Lay 'em on me!"

Trixie smirked at the filly's eagerness. Her horn began to glow with magic, and a decent amount of apples were gathered from a large pile. They glided through the air and began to deposit into the container.

All the while, Applebloom was bracing herself for what would have been a heavy load, but when the apples entered and she hardly felt a change, she looked around to see what was happening. "Didja' put the apples in yet?"

Trixie chuckled softly, "of course she did, do you not trust Trixie? It just means that you are stronger than you thought. Already the bucket is a third of the way full, but you treat it as if it were nothing."

Applebloom beamed, then took a more determined look on her face. "Put more apples in!"

The blue unicorn opened her eyes wide. "But, you are still just a small filly, there is now way you could handle any more."

The small filly piped up her chest. "Come on Trixie, Ah won't be able to get mah cutie mark unless I show a huge amount of talent!"

Trixie smiled, "fine, if you insist."

A second amount of apples levitated into the bucket, and as before, there was no visible sign of extra strain on the small earth pony.

"More!"

Trixie put her hoof down. "Now that is enough! Trixie understands that half of a barrel of apples isn't a problem for you, but there isn't any possible way you could handle a full one!"

Applebloom was fully invested. She looked at Trixie with a glare. "If you don't add more apples, Ah'll tell mah sister on you!"

_My my, so now we see her true colors. _Trixie let out a sigh before agreeing. Into the barrel went an even larger pile of apples than the first two combined, and like before, Applebloom was unfazed.

With apples literally overflowing from the lip of the container, Applebloom began to get excited. "Hahah, look at me! Ah'm carrying a full load of apples all by mahself! Ah told yah Ah could do it!"

Trixie walked in front of the ecstatic filly. "Indeed you are; Trixie was wrong the entire time about your capabilities."

As Applebloom's excitement was starting to lessen, she noticed something peculiar. "Hey Trixie, why is yer horn still glowing?"

Trixie looked up and saw the faint glow of magic at the edge of her vision. "Hmm, Trixie does not know why this is," Her eyes flicked back at Applebloom, "allow her to correct the problem."

If Applebloom had a few more seconds to look at Trixie's eyes, she would have found them unsettling, but unfortunately she didn't have the luxury. As the magic dissipated from the horn, so too did the net supporting all of the apples within the basket. In a fraction of a second, the true weight of every apple came crushing down upon Applebloom's back, causing her to collapse under the weight.

Applebloom began crying in pain, as one of her ribs was immediately fractured. She tried desperately to get out from under the tremendous weight above her, but all that she managed to do was further agitate her rib.

"Trixie…" the pained pony said, "help me!"

Trixie stood there, smiling down at Applebloom. "What is the matter? Trixie thought you said you could handle it?"

"Please Trixie, Ah hurt real bad!" At those words, her fractured rib split, causing her to scream in agony.

"Oh no Applebloom, Trixie wouldn't dare do such a thing! Think of the cutie mark!"

Applebloom momentarily broke out of her sobbing to speak. "Ah don't want mah cutie mark no more! Ah just want mah sister!" And she continued crying.

Trixie's smile curled even wider, and she continued to glare down. "Trixie doesn't think so," she sat down leisurely in front of the pitiful form.

Applebloom's pain ridden face mixed with confusion and fear. "Applejack! Please, help me!" She tried screaming, but already the basket was compressing her to the point that it was nearly impossible to breath.

Trixie continued to watch, breathing easily, a smile ever present upon her face. She could hear the faint creaking noise of strained bones, and she knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Applebloom coughed, and blood speckled the grass in front of her. She looked up into the eyes of Trixie, and saw nothing but twin violet pools of ice. Summoning up the last of her strength, she managed to whisper one last word, "why…?"

With that last word, her ribcage finally collapsed. Bone fragments pierced her insides, and her heart was torn to shreds. A great look of shock spread across Applebloom's face, and her eyes went wide. Her legs spasmed out, and her head fell forward, eyes blank and staring. Blood began to trickle from her mouth.

"Allow Trixie to answer your question," the murderous mare stood up, but her eyes never left the other, "you were born."

…

I'm not going to make any excuses as to why I haven't written in so long. I am going to say thank you to everyone who has been asking me to continue. I kept reading them as they came in, and they just tore inside me when I knew that I hadn't written in so long. I just want everypony to know that I am sorry, but there is no need to worry now! I've gotten back into the groove, and more chapters are on the way! Until then, come check out my Newgrounds stuff! I'm starting to make somewhat of a name for myself:} But hey, leave a comment or something, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside… golly, it's been some time since I've felt that!

Ta ta for now!


	13. Chapter 13

It was midmorning in Ponyville, and already the town was beginning to come to life. Street vendors were waiting patiently as the few early birds browsed their selections. Friends were meeting up, ready to partake in a day full of shopping and activities. Groups of fillies and colts, eager for their last day of the weekend, chased each other around, not a care in the world.

Nopony seemed to notice the strange shortage of wildlife. The regular flocks of birds were a fraction of what they once were, each seemingly reluctant to chirp as though out of fear. Ponies working at stalls noticed the bunnies, as they had started thieving from the stalls once again. One particular vendor finished chasing a carrot thief, flinging stones with his magic.

Running straight for the outskirts of town, the animal dodged the stones, one managing to ruffle his cotton ball of a tail. He ran underneath several ponies and between fences, desperate to find a place to hide. From underneath a broken fence post, he spied the distant trees of Sweet Apple Acres. His heart filled with the prospect of both a place to hide and fill his belly.

With a frantically hungry pace, he began to bolt towards the orchard. Ever since Fluttershy stopped caring for him and his brothers and sisters, life had been rather difficult to get on with. With only hunger on his mind, it never occurred to the rabbit that the apples wouldn't take too kindly towards his snacking, not to mention their showpony guest.

…

Trixie stood above the crushed Apple, a strange mixture of emotions running through her mind. She felt exhilarated to finally put her magic to good use, and excited to be one step closer to the eradication of the apples. Yet, she couldn't help but feel something strange deep within her being.

_Mother, what is this strange thing that I am feeling? _The azure unicorn shuffled her hooves underneath her, and she grimaced as Applebloom's blood nearly reached her.

**Well my dear Trixie, I would say that it may be guilt that you are feeling.**

Trixie took a step back. _But, why would I be feeling guilty? She would have exposed me to Applejack had I not complied!_

**Oh my foalish daughter, it is not for me to decide your emotions and what cause them. I may be able to see into your heart, but there are some things a pony must figure out themselves.**

Trixie thought for a moment. For sure it wasn't for keeping Applebloom from exposing her, but there was something else that kept nagging at the back of her mind. She gazed down at the broken filly, yellow coat slowly staining red, and noticed her absent cutey mark. The unicorn sighed, and sat down to rest for a few moments.

_Killing Granny Smith was a completely different task. She was at the end of the road, nothing else in life to experience. Applebloom was so full of life, she had so much to experience._

**Get a hold of yourself Trixie! Remember who exactly she is, and why you had to do it. If you spare yourself these wanton emotions, then you will surely choke up again when the times arrive.**

Trixie stood back up. _Do not worry about me Mother, I will not hesitate when the time is right to eliminate the other elements. All I am saying is that I wish circumstances could have been different for this small filly._

From within the unicorn's mind there came a sigh. **I know this must be difficult for you my precious daughter, but there is no other way. Unless you are thorough with your task, their family may cause problems in the future.**

The blue pony thought for only a moment, but made up her mind. _Ok Mother, I understand. _Trixie grasped Applebloom with her magic, and began to work her out from underneath the apples.

…

Trixie was nearing the barn with her dead companion. Not wanting to create any sort of blood dropping that could result in splattering her fur, she opted instead to just drag Applebloom across the grass instead. Wherever the limp body moved, it left a glistening scarlet trail.

_Oh dear Celestia, I hope I can find a suitable place to hide her! _Trixie continued walking, seemingly under encumbered by her magical load; her eyes seemed to try their best to avoid looking at Applebloom.

**Do not worry, my dear Trixie, the hard part is already over. All you must do is find a suitable place to discard her body temporarily, and come back later when time permits.**

"Yeah, whatever…" Trixie grumbled under her breath.

The barn was indeed mere yards away now, and Trixie began to shift her knowledge of the interior around in her head. _I could hide her in some hay; the sweet smells could disguise any aromas that may arise. Perhaps I could put her body in the tub. That would help with the blood draining, and it would contain any mess._

Just as Trixie was reaching the door, her ear perked up, as she heard something from down the dirt path, leading to the farm. She swiveled her head around, and noticed a dog sprinting towards her, growling and snarling. Instead of being scared or intimidated, Trixie merely smirked at the border collie. A normal pony might have a cause for concern, but she was no mere pony, she had magic.

As Winona got close enough for Trixie to see the slobber running from her mouth, a magical aura surrounded her. With a yelp of surprise, she found her paws leave the ground, and she flew through the air. Trixie looked around, and saw a large barrel of water, and a solution formed in her mind.

Into the water Winona went, and instantly she began trying to struggle out. Trixie smiled at the vain attempts, and levitated a wooden lid over the opening, sealing it shut. From within, all that could be heard was the sound of the dog thrashing to get free and breathe. After a few seconds, the struggling became audibly weaker, and after a minute, it ceased completely and there was silence.

Trixie lifted an eyebrow at the closed container. _Where in Equestria did that come from? _

…

Trixie wouldn't have or need much time to ponder that, as her answer was strolling into the farm. Just moments before, Big Macintosh had been making his way into the farm from town. Being gone for over a week working nonstop and sore from head to hoof, he was in no hurry to get home, and instead he was enjoying his slow pace back home.

As he was drawing nearer to the orchard, Winona, who had gone with him to Appleoosa, stopped in her tracks. She sniffed the air a moment before bolting straight for home without warning. Big Macintosh paused, thinking of what was wrong with Winona, but then shrugged it off, figuring that she was just excited to get home.

Big Macintosh kept walking, and despite his aching hooves, he couldn't help but sigh and enjoy the scenery on the way leading to home. It was a beautiful time of year. It was just letting into September, and the harsh heat was starting to die out, leaving a more mild temperature in its place. It was a gorgeous day, bright blue with several big puffy clouds lazily drifting by. The sounds of small critters could be heard as they ran about and played in the surrounding fields.

He truly was enraptured by the land around him, and it made him think of how lucky he was to have such a wonderful life. He always had work that he loved, business was good and he had no want for money, and he had the best family anypony had any right to ask for. He could hardly wait to see them again, as it had been a long week in Appleoosa, and he wanted nothing more to do than visit with his family.

Big Macintosh was starting to near the entrance to the orchard itself now, and he was starting to hear something very strange. Off in the distance a ways, he could make out the sound of Winona snarling, but during his entire life, he had only heard her make that noise once before; when his kin had been threatened by a wild and dangerous animal. It was when the snarling stopped, and he heard a very sharp yelp was when he knew something truly terrible was happening, and suddenly the aching in his hooves vanished as he took off at a full gallop towards the orchard.

As he entered the Orchard, Big Macintosh noticed that there were hardly any noises from the surrounding area, from pony or critter alike. He started looking around, frantically trying to find any sort of danger that Winona might have sniffed out, and then his eyes fell upon the barn, and he felt his entire world shake and crumble away from before his eyes, leaving nothing before him but black, and the red from his baby sister's bow.

…

Trixie finally lost interest in the little dog that had attempted to assault her moments ago, and again brought her attention back to the crumpled heap that was an excited ball of energy only minutes before. She exhaled at the small heap, and once again began to bring her into the barn. _I need to hurry up and dispose of her before someone else other than a mutt tries to stop me._

"Nnnope!"

As if on cue, there came a voice from behind her. Trixie dropped her victim in surprise and wheeled around to see that a large red pony had entered the orchard and witnessed her pulling Applebloom into the barn. The look of shock and anguish on his face, coupled with a half apple cutie mark hinted that this was the older sibling that Applejack spoke of.

She didn't have much time to ponder this complication, as just as Big Macintosh had entered he began to charge, tears already streaming down his face. Trixie didn't know how to react, not knowing if her magic could halt a charging brute his size, so she quickly ran into the barn.

Frantically, Trixie began searching around the barn for something that she could use to save herself. _Mother, please, I need some help!_

**Trixie, there isn't much time, you mustn't panic. Look around you, find something that you can use to aid you!**

Her eyes started searching around the room, dragging from useless item to the next. Maybe she could use a bale of hay to trip him up, or she could trap him with the bath tub. The more she searched, the closer Big Macintosh got to the barn. It was as she scanned the hay a third time, was when she saw it.

She almost had enough time, but the door crashed open, launching Trixie into the hay across the room. Quickly recovering from a daze, she looked about and found the pitchfork she had found just moments before.

Had Big Macintosh kept charging in, he probably would have survived, but when he paused at the entrance, his fate was sealed. As he began to pick up speed towards Trixie again, she enveloped the fork in magic. He jumped into the air, and the pitchfork was pulled up. The prongs entered beneath his chin, traveling upwards. Two lodged themselves deep in his brain, and the third exited through his left eye with a mist of blood.

An extreme look of shock flashed upon Big Macintosh's face, and his intact eye began to search around blankly. He tried to open his mouth to utter some sort of word, but the pitchfork essentially acted as a staple, keeping his mouth shut. His body gave a terrible jerk, and he collapsed into the hay beside Trixie.

Trixie sat there, sweating and panting at the close call she just had. There was a metallic taste on her tongue, and she realized that a bit of Mac's blood had fallen upon her face and in her mouth. _Eww, that is absolutely disgusting._

**My dear daughter, you've seen blood before, and you shall see blood again, this is nothing to make a fuss about.**

Trixie wiped her face off on some clean hay beside her and stood up. The once strong work pony shifted as she stood up, and a small amount of hay fell on him. _Well, I believe that is the solution to our problem._ With very little effort, a large amount of hay drifted over and fell upon Big Macintosh, concealing him to appear as nothing more than a pile of hay with a pitchfork sticking out from it.

_Well then, I guess there is just one more issue to take care of on this farm._

…

Trixie was making her way towards the field where Applejack was working. Before leaving the immediate area around the barn, she had made sure to deposit Applebloom's body in the piles of hay next to her brother. This entire time, Trixie was pondering on how she could dispatch the orange work pony effectively. There weren't many tools around the orchard to be used, other than various buckets, and they wouldn't be of much help.

From off in the distance, Trixie could hear grunting, and the sound of hooves against wood. Drawing closer, she was met with a strange sight. She knew that she had spiked Applejack's coffee with the poison Joke, but she had no idea how quickly it would affect her, nor as to what effect it would bring. Applejack was about half of her normal size, and she was obviously having a more difficult time bucking the apple trees than she had had earlier that week.

As Trixie got ever closer, she stepped on a twig, and the snap quickly alerted AJ of the approaching unicorn. She shook her head of the sweat, and walked over to meet Trixie, an uncertain look upon her face.

"Hi there Trixie, Ah've been thinking on what Ah said earlier." She bit her lower lip and pawed the ground slightly, as if searching for the proper words. "Ah shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it was wrong of me to do that to a friend, no matter how different their ideals may be from mine own."

The edge of Trixie's lip curled very slightly in contempt, but Applejack failed to see it. "It is alright fair Applejack, Trixie, err, forgives you. Although, she does see the error of her way, and would like to extend an apology towards you as well."

Applejack breathed out heavily, as if she had been holding her breath in. "Boy, you have no idea how relieved Ah am to hear you say that. But now Ah think Ah might need your help. Ah don't know how, but Ah reckon some of that Poison Joke may have found it's way onto me."

The azure unicorn feigned surprise, "Oh my, Trixie does remember you looking rather strange this morning, but now she see's why that is."

Applejack thought for a moment, "Do you still have some of those herbs leftover from your own treatment?"

Without thinking, Trixie immediately blurted out yes. She silently cursed herself, but there wasn't much more for her to say to distract the shrunken pony.

Applejack reared back on her hind legs and kicked the air in excitement, "Ah'll race you to the barn!" And with that, she took off down towards the barn.

Trixie began to immediately panic, and for a few seconds she stood there rooted to the spot. What if She left a part of either of the Apples uncovered, what if Applejack decided to have a small snack and bit into Applebloom's leg, what if, heaven forbid, she _smelled_ something?

**Trixie, for Celestia's sake, don't just stand there, you must go stop her before she gets there and starts poking around!**

Trixie did a mental nod, and bolted right after the running earth pony. Despite the very early lead that she had achieved, the Poison Joke had also diminished her athletic ability accordingly, and Trixie was beginning to catch up very quickly. Applejack was about to reach the barn, a wide smile on her face as she was about to win their little 'race'. Thinking fast, Trixie grabbed a barrel from beside the barn with her magic, and smashed it against AJ's head.

Applejack was thrown to the dirt unconscious, blood seeping out from a split wound on the side of her head, and the barrel rolled away to smack into a tree and burst open. Out came a small torrent of water, and Winona flowed out with it, her eyes wide open and staring.

Trixie finally caught up to the barn and Applejack. Panting from her unaccustomed exertion, she looked around the corner to see the damning evidence of a large bloody splotch on the dirt where she had dropped Applebloom earlier.

_That was close, had she gone a little bit further she would have found out!_

Trixie looked around the area, searching for something she could use to take care of Applejack with, and something off a ways from the barn caught her eye. Magic enveloping the injured earth pony, Trixie began to drag her away, leaving a slight blood trail.

…

Very slowly, Applejack began to regain consciousness. Through the blur in her vision, and the splitting headache, she was able to tell that she was lying on something stony, but she wasn't quite sure as to what it could be. As she blinked more, her vision started to get better, and she could see that she was lying on the apple press, but how she got there was a complete mystery to her. The last thing she could remember was running to the barn, and flash of pain.

From outside of Applejack's vision, Trixie walked up to the press and looked down at her. "Comfortable?"

"Ugh… T-Trixie?" Applejack said with confusion, "what am Ah doing here"

"Isn't it obvious? You hurt yourself, and Trixie thought it would be kind to find you a 'comfortable' place to lie down at while you recovered."

"Well, that was mighty kind of you," Applejack said, her mind starting to get a little clearer. As she tried to get up, she noticed that she couldn't stand. Now that she could see clearly, she now noticed a small shimmering blue glow around her body, holding her down. "What in the hay is this Trixie?"

Trixie chuckled a little to herself, "think of it as revenge, fair Applejack."

Applejack immediately thought of the crack she had made a couple days ago about her being weak and powerless. "Oh, heheh, Ah see what you mean. Ah'm sorry Trixie, Ah guess you really are great and powerful again." Again she tried to move, but still the magic held her firmly in place.

"Oh Applejack, my confused little pony, Trixie doesn't believe you realize just what is really going on here." With a glance of her head, the apple press also began to glow.

Applejack was quick to notice that the press was now in control of Trixie. "Heheh… uh, you made your point Trixie, now please, could you let me go? You're making me a tad bit nervous."

The magic, instead of dissipating, began to crank the machine ever so slowly, inching Applejack's hind hooves closer and closer to the grind stone.

Applejack could hear the press starting to activate, and she really started to struggle against her magical restraints. "Trixie, please, stop this! You're scaring me!" But unheeding to her pleas, the malevolent mare continued to slowly crank the machine, and smile ever so calmly.

The grind stone had finally reached Applejack, and slowly, very slowly, it started to grind into her. Blinding pain shot through her mind as the stone fractured her hooves, and ground them into powder. She began to scream in protest, but the stone kept grinding.

Through the haze of pain, Applejack managed to look up, and she looked straight into the twin pools of violet. There was no mistaking that look. "Please Trixie, why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Trixie thinks that you know exactly why she is doing this." And with that said, the press began to pick up a bit more speed. Her cannons split and fractured, sending another wave of agony into the earth pony. Blood began to trickle down into the collection bin.

"No, no no, please don't do this!" Applejack screamed, as her hindquarter's began to be consumed by the grinding wheel. One thought flashed through her mind amidst the all of the pain, and she mustered up as much strength as she could to speak again. "Please Trixie, guh, just don't hurt my family!"

Trixie smirked, and the press went into overdrive and smashed all the way up past Applejack's Flanks before coming to a sudden halt. Through the sudden rush of pain, all Applejack could do was gasp and gag as blood spurted from her mouth and dribbled down her chin.

For a small amount of time, all that could be heard was the steady dripping of Applejack's blood into the steadily increasing bin of blood and gore. Trixie leaned forward straight up to Applejack's face, and did something that not even Trixie would have imagined she'd do. She kissed her, full on the lips. Despite the pain, Applejack still found herself shocked, and yet more scared than ever.

Trixie disconnected, scarlet staining her lips and leaned forward to Applejack's ear and whispered, "they're all already dead…" And she leaned back, a wicked grin on her face, enjoying the look of dismay on Applejack's face at this sudden revelation.

Before Applejack could even utter a syllable, the press came back to life again, crushing straight up to her chest, filling the silent air with the cracking of bone. Blood erupted from her mouth in a wide spray across the stone beneath her, and began to gush from her nose. It was as her eyes began to bulge from their sockets that something gave in inside her. Out from her mouth came a sudden mush of lung and liver, hitting the press with a wet smack.

Trixie had stepped back from the mess unfolding before her to avoid any splattering, and cut off her magic once the organs were spat out. With the release of pressure on what remained of Applejack's body, her head slumped over and into the pile of gore in front of her.

Applejack, the Element of Honesty, was dead.

…

Trixie was making her way out of Sweet Apple Acres after spending another hour cleaning up. She had pulled out Applejack from the press, and buried her underneath a tree out in the orchard with the other Apple clan. As for the mess that Applejack had left in the press, Trixie had scooped it into a large jar, and had left it sitting on a table in the house.

While she was still in the house, she spent a few moments looking about, reflecting on the events that had just occurred. She shook them out of her mind however, as they made her feel a bit whoozy. She spent only enough time to collect her personal belongings, and then she was ready to leave.

Before Leaving, she had written a letter explaining that the Apples had left out of town, and would be returning in a month's time. _There, are you happy mother? _Trixie was a bit nervous leaving such a weak excuse towards the absence of the Apples, but she had little choice else in the matter.

The time had finally come to put the orchard behind her, and begin the next part of her journey. As she was walking, a peculiar bird swooped in front of her face. Instantly, she grabbed it with her magic, but oddly, she let it go and continued walking back to town. But what was more interesting, was that instead of the ice blue that had always accompanied her magic, the aura had changed to a darker shade.

…

Wowzer, am I glad to back again! How have you all been doing you fine pony folk? I'm actually very proud of this chapter, as I was able to write it all in like, only 5 or 6 days. Mind you, it doesn't even begin to start making up for the countless months of inactivity on my part, but, that's in the past now. This time, if I don't have chapter up within a week, I want everyone to call me out, tell me to stop being such a tool and get my head in the game hahahah! Well, I guess that's about it, please, don't forget to leave a comment or review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Ta ta for now!


	14. Chapter 14

It had been another dull day at the Ponyville spa, and Lotus was at her usual desk reading over the lists of clientele and the like. Mayor Mare had come in earlier to get her rejuvenating face mask that she got every week, _how else would she maintain such a face, especially at her age? _Lyra and Bon Bon had also come by together, and they had both enjoyed their usual sauna session.

Lotus sighed deeply at that, as she wanted nothing more to do than spend some quality alone time with Derpy, and really tell her how she felt. How she would never hurt her, how she would always be at her side, never to abandon her.

Her little thought was popped however, when the spa's bell jingled, indicating the entrance of another pony. Lotus looked up to see that a pony with a green mane and pink coat had entered. "Ah, Daisy, how are you? Are those lilacs blooming well?"

The aforementioned earth pony's mouth split into a large smile at the sight of one of her best friends. "Hi there Lotus! I've been doing very well, and I'm not trying to brag, but my garden has been doing about twice as well as last year, I must say!"

Lotus smiled to hear that she had been having a great day, despite her own being mediocre. A few years ago, back when Aloe and Lotus had just barely come to Ponyville to set up their spa, Lotus was nervous as to how well they would do business wise.

Daisy had been the very first customer that they had. Aloe had been in the back, taking stock of herbs, and Lotus was even back then attending the counter when a pony had entered, hooves covered with muck. At the time, Lotus had a very hard time not throwing a fit at the state of her atrocious hygiene, but she knew that if her first customer had left unsatisfied, it could potentially mean the preeminent death of the spa.

Daisy had come in, never having been to a spa before, not knowing what to expect, but as soon as she had seen the cerulean attendant at the counter, she knew she had made a good choice. When she had first approached the counter and asked Lotus what she would recommend for her, she immediately blurted out a hooficure without a second thought before blushing and covering her mouth; it was cute.

As Lotus worked, they naturally started to talk, and a great friendship started to bloom. She thought that Daisy was indeed a very pretty pony, but she never thought of her as nothing more than just a friend, as opposed to the other, how the more they talked, the more infatuated she became.

From that day on, Daisy would regularly come to the spa and visit her friend, and get what had become a usual thing, a hooficure. Today looked to be no different. "Go ahead and sit while I finish these papers, then I'll be all yours!"

Lotus turned her attention back towards her work, this time with a little more urgency, and Daisy took a seat. While she sat there, she gazed at the blue beautician, and admired her features. Her coat was always so sleek, her mane was done back by her band and looked light and delicate, and she could just lose herself in those brilliant eyes.

It was just as Lotus was finishing up her papers that the door opened and jingled for a second time. She looked up and was surprised, and also a bit worried by what she saw. In had walked a small grey filly, Dinky, she was dirty, and looked like she had been crying

"My goodness, Dinky!" Lotus abandoned her desk, and shot out towards the poor little foal. Running up to her, she knelt down to better speak with her. "What happened, why are you so dirty, where is your mother?"

Dinky looked at Lotus, and began to cry. "I don't know! Mommy hasn't been home for over a day, and she's never ever been gone for so long!" She buried her face in Lotus's shoulder, and sobbed even harder.

Daisy came over from her chair, and tried to comfort Dinky, but Lotus didn't know what to say. Her mind was a swirling vortex of emotions, and it was several seconds before she managed to choke out any words. "Daisy? Could, could you take Dinky back… back into the other room and take care of her? I'll join you in a minute, but, I just need to take care of something first."

Daisy nodded, and ushered the crying filly into the back room, speaking soothing words to her. Lotus still remained there, slumping down to the floor, her own tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Derpy, what's happened to you?" Lotus buried her face in her hooves and began to cry softly.

From the doorway to the back room, Daisy had silently come back, and when she saw Lotus crying, she felt in her own heart sadness. Not only in sympathy for the blue pony, but for her own feelings, and how they had never been returned and may never be.

…

Trixie was walking down the path leading back to town, thoughts of what she had just accomplished fresh in her mind. However good she felt, there was still a voice nagging at the back of her head, and quite literally at that!

** Trixie, when are you going to answer my question?**

_I already told you Mother, I do not know why it happened. I just got caught up in the moment I guess._

**You got caught up in the moment? Trixie, my foolish daughter; first you are sickened by even the thought of blood touching you from that Macintosh fellow, and then you mean to tell me that you were perfectly fine kissing not only another mare, but one who was in the middle of vomiting up her guts?**

_Mother, please, when I say I don't know, I don't know! I was looking at Applejack, and I felt this strange feeling within me, as though there were somepony else thinking for me and controlling my body. In a way, it reminded me a lot of when you first came to me in the forest... But please Mother, I don't know anything other than that, so please just leave it be._

**Fine, but know this Trixie, I'll be keeping a close eye on you.**

_There you go again! You don't have eyes; you can't possibly keep an eye on me!_

** It's a figure of speech Trixie!**

Trixie had now entered town, and unbeknownst to her, she was grumbling slightly under her breath, causing ponies walking by to stop and give her stares.

As she was walking, the thought came to her that she had no idea where she would go next. She hadn't the first idea of where any of the other elements of harmony lived, or else she would just pay each of them a visit at night fall and take care of business and get it done and over with.

"Hi there miss, may I interest you in buying some delicious apples?"

Without realizing it, Trixie had walked into Ponyville central. There were a few stalls here and there where several ponies were still selling their wares, but most were packing up for the night.

"Oh sorry sir, Trixie is not very hungry right now."

The merchant gave her a muddled look. _Is she talking about herself or...? _ He thought about it for a few more seconds before he shrugged it off and bid her a good day.

Trixie was thinking of where she could go next, perhaps there was some sort of directory that she could use to find her way around town. Perhaps she could consult a post office, or check a library, or maybe even simply ask anypony walking down the streets.

She was walking by a small restaurant, and a delicious smell wafted past her, reminding her just how hungry she actually was! She walked over to a finely dressed stallion, who she assumed was the waiter, and asked for a table. She unhooked her cloak, and folded it beside her next to her bag.

When she sat down, she was given a menu, and she started to look over her options. There were sautéed rose buds, tulip cordon bleu, and a tasty sounding wild flower casserole. Trixie passed up all of these in favor of something she hadn't had in a while. Like most fancy restaurants, there was always a section devoted to the gods of fast food entrees, and she opted for a dandelion burger with an order of hay fries, and after a moment's consideration, chose them to be extra crispy.

The waiter finished taking her order and left to go bring her a drink to start off with. Trixie looked around and just so happened to catch the eye of the apple vender from before. He gave her a look and rolled his eyes, which Trixie could only return with a sheepish smile.

Trixie looked around the dining area, and admired how neat it was that they served food outside. She thought on it a moment, and then realized the dangers as well if the weather ponies planned a storm and what it would mean. She shuddered at the thought, and again began waiting for her food to arrive.

It was about five more minutes to wait, but Trixie's food finally did arrive, steaming on a plate next to her fries, and Trixie couldn't wait to dig in. She lifted up her sandwich and began to viciously tear into it. Indeed, she was a lot hungrier than she thought, as the food started to disappear faster than it had taken to set the plate down!

Trixie really started to relax, and began to leisurely eat her fries when somepony walked up behind her and stood there. Trixie casually lifted up a napkin to dab at her mouth before she turned around where she sat to see who it was that was interrupting her.

It was none other than Twilight Sparkle, and Trixie had a bit of a hard time resisting the urge to spit venom. Twilight looked adversely interested to see Trixie there. "Oh Trixie! What a surprise to see you here, but I thought you were helping Applejack out on the orchard?"

Trixie did some fast thinking, trying to recall the exact details that she had left on the note back at the farm, hoping not to contradict her previous story in any way. "Oh, well it's funny that you should ask; Applejack and her family just went on a trip of some sort." She chose her words carefully again, "yes, Trixie remembers that they said something about an apple reunion. You should have heard Applebloom, she was so excited!"

Twilight thought about this, finding it a little bit strange that Applejack wouldn't tell her about the reunion, but against her better judgment, she dismissed her thoughts. "Ok, I guess that that is alright, but where are you heading tonight?"

Trixie's mind went blank; she hadn't the slightest clue of where she was planning on hanging her cape up for the night. "Trixie doesn't quite know herself; she was just hoping to maybe find an inn that she could stay at for the night."

Twilight snorted, "Oh no you aren't, you're coming with me to the library!"

Trixie raised an eyebrow, "Why in Equestria would you want to take Trixie to the library? Are you implying that she is of low intelligence? Because she can assure you, she went to one of the most prestigious schools a unicorn can possibly attend!"

Twilight chuckled to herself. "No no, that's not at all what I was trying to imply Trixie! The library is just where I chose to live when I moved to Ponyville a year ago."

Trixie thought about this for a moment. _Mother, she's inviting me into her own home, I don't think I could have possibly been given a more perfect opportunity than this!_

**Remember not to get your hopes too high my dear daughter, as things don't always go as you plan them.**

_What's that supposed to mean exactly?_

** I mean, don't be too hasty! Only act when you have a one hundred percent guarantee that you have a clear chance!**

Trixie did a mental nod to her mother before she answered Twilight. "Trixie would love to stay at your humble abode, as long as she isn't required to read the entire night through."

The violet unicorn thought this over in her mind quickly, thinking on just how best to answer this question. "Ok, I promise you we won't be _reading_ all night!"

Trixie sighed, and simply nodded her head. Twilight reacted very animated and clapped her hooves in excitement. "Oh this is going to be wonderful!"

Without a second word, Twilight turned around and began to march in the opposite direction. It took her several steps for her to realize that Trixie wasn't accompanying her, and she stopped to give her an impatient look.

Trixie still sat there, first with a blank stare, then one with a smirk. "Hahah, you didn't think that Trixie was going to abandon her meal did you, or that she was going to leave without paying?"

The thought struck Twilight, and she blushed crimson at how that hadn't occurred to her. She gave a nervous grin and walked back to the table that Trixie still sat at. "I'm terribly sorry Trixie, would you mind if I sat with you while you finished your food?"

Trixie exhaled slowly, and merely nodded. For an amount of time, Twilight did nothing but watch the azure unicorn eat, as though it were some amazing thriller that she not dare miss a second of. Quite frankly, it creeped Trixie out!

"What exactly are you doing here in the first place, Twilight Sparkle?" she said, after wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Trixie didn't realize that she was such a hot topic in town to be followed, at least, lately that is."

Twilight was knocked straight out of deep thought, as she looked a bit startled that Trixie had spoken to her. "Well, this is just a little restaurant that I enjoy coming to every now and again. They make very good sandwiches, and their hay fries are the best in town!" She nodded towards the plate, and at the almost complete absence of any remaining fries.

"Fair enough Sparkle, but answer Trixie this; why have you been staring at me, is she just that attractive that she dulls the common sense of ponies to the point that they blatantly stare?"

Where Twilight had blushed before, now she absolutely burned a bright cherry red. "What? I-I don't know what you mean, you, beautiful, ummm, heheh." Twilight shifted her hooves beneath her, and looked down, trying her best to cast her most potent vanishing spell.

Trixie looked straight at her and smiled, enjoying the other's discomfort, in fact, she relished it. She knew that she wasn't going to get much more conversation out of Twilight at the moment, Celestia knows she would even want to, so instead she turned her attention back towards her meal. She polished off the rest of her sandwich with two more bites, and again wiped her mouth off on another napkin.

"Come now Twilight Sparkle, lead the way back to your home, before you melt the table with that glow of yours." Trixie stood up and fished through her bag, levitating out a few bits to set on the table. She grabbed her cloak off of the ground once more, and wrapped it around her in shimmering cobalt, something Twilight noticed and made a note of.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea…" Twilight was still brightly colored, but it was at least starting to fade some.

Trixie let Twilight take the lead, and they departed from the restaurant. As they began walking, she started to wonder the true reason as to why Twilight had been pondering her. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that it was the same studious look that she had given her on the farm the other day. Trixie had no idea what she had in mind about strange magic, but the only thing she could think of that even came close to her allegation, was that her magic had strangely gotten stronger since she had been in the forest.

Twilight kept leading them down the street, and all around them the town was beginning to close down and settle for the night. Fillies and colts were being called inside by their parents, and the daytime was making way for the nightlife where only the night owls came out to play. Even then, Trixie had to stop herself from staring at a white unicorn with a bizarre mane and glasses as she walked by with a large stereo.

The pair of unicorns walked for another five minutes before they finally came to a very large tree, set out in the middle of a large area in the street. "Well here it is, home sweet home!" Twilight used her magic and opened the door, allowing Trixie to be the first to enter.

It was very cozy inside the moderately sized library, and a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace. The windows she saw were spaced in a way that concealed certain areas. Trixie examined the thickness of the tree trunk and noted that they could aptly block out most noises from the inside. What all this meant, was that it was the perfect place for Trixie to slaughter Twilight in.

While Trixie stood there looking around the room, Twilight walked into the kitchen and started to set on a kettle of water to boil. "I hope you don't mind Trixie, but I'm expecting someone over for tea."

Trixie glanced over and smirked at Twilight. _I'll be long gone from here whenever they should arrive. _"Trixie does not mind at all Twilight Sparkle."

Trixie began to make her way to the kitchen where Twilight was making herself busy rummaging together a small tray of cakes to go along with the tea for when it was to be ready to serve. She didn't notice the blue unicorn as she slowly levitated out her knife, getting ever closer to her, and raising it up to strike.

It was just as Trixie was about to plunge the dagger down, that there came a knocking from the front door. Thinking quickly, she flung the knife out of sight, and it imbedded itself into a large encyclopedia of fauna on the other side of the room. The glow surrounding her horn just barely dissipated before Twilight turned around, smile on her face, unaware of just how close she had just come to death.

"That must be her!" Twilight ran out of the kitchen to the front door, and Trixie followed to see who it could be.

_Well, whoever it is, hopefully they'll be in and out quickly; I'd like to be done here as soon as I can. _

Twilight unlatched the door with her magic, and swung it open. Trixie's breath caught in her throat. Whoever she had been expecting, this was not it. A large commanding figure stood at the entrance to the library. The light from the fireplace reflected off of her regal adornments, and lit up her white coat. The grand pony had a horn, but also could be seen was her folding in her large wings.

Princess Celestia entered into the library.

…

Hoo boy, I can't even begin to tell you how satisfied I am to again be writing regularly. Wrote this bad boy in only two days! It doesn't even come close to making up for my crazy bad inactivity from before, but I sure hope you fine pony folk appreciate this! Let me know what you fine folks think of the little side story going on with Lotus, I'm putting a lot of thought into how this is going to unfold. Until next time everyone, leave a comment or review telling me how I'm doing. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Ta ta for now!


End file.
